


Tale of the Lion and the Dragon

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: What better love is there than one formed from hate? This is the tale of two people and their journey towards one another; the obstacles they each face and the demons they own.





	1. The Best Kind of Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Written years ago and I don't know what other warnings there need to be, so let me know if you come across anything I should tag.

Harry turned away from the painted portrait, thinking now only of the four poster bed lying waiting for him in the Gryffindor Tower.* making his way out of Dumbledore's office and up to Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione by his side Harry felt peaceful and finally, safe.

The trio parted at the stairs, Ron and Hermione going down to the Great Hall to join the Weasley family and mourn Fred whilst Harry made his way up to his bed on the Seventh Floor, making a last minute decision Harry passed the Fat Lady and continued towards to Room of Requirement, or what was left of it.

As he turned the corner Harry halted, there sitting blankly in front of the charred doors was Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had obviously left the Great Hall to what? Harry frowned as he slowly made his way towards the boy, was Malfoy there to grieve? Was he waiting for someone?

"Are you going to continue staring at me Potter?"

"I- uh" Harry, shocked that Malfoy had spoken, fell to the floor next to him causing their shoulders to brush and yet Malfoy didn't move. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Harry felt the need to break it, "I suppose I should thank you."

"Whatever for?"

Glancing out the corner of his eye at the still Malfoy and wiping his palms on his trousers "for your wand. For not identifying us when we were at your manor."

"You're welcome Potter."

Back to silence.

"I suppose I should thank you. For saving us all."

His eyebrows rose as Harry stared at Malfoy's profile "wow, I wasn't expecting that from you."

Malfoy turned his head sharply and pinned Harry with an icy glare, "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Harry blinked in shock "uh, well it means that I never expected to be thanked by you. You've always hated me Malfoy that's why I didn't expect gratitude. Anyway," Harry desperate to change the subject grasped on the first thought he had upon seeing the blond, "what are you doing here?"

Malfoy closed his eyes and turned his face away "I came to see if I could get in so that Vincent's parents had a body to bury. And I came to apologise to my friend and mourn him," with a finality that Harry didn't like Malfoy stood and started to walk off but he paused halfway down the hallway and turned back to Harry "for what it's worth, Harry, I never hated you."

Frowning at Malfoy's retreating back Harry couldn't help but feel as though he had missed something important that Malfoy wanted him to know but couldn't express in as many words. "Malfoy wait!" Harry stood quickly to go after the blond but his vision went black as exhaustion set in, Harry let the darkness overtake him knowing that there would be no horrifying Voldemort induced dreams and that someone would take care of him.

XXXX

Sunlight filtered onto Harry's closed eyes so he turned over to move away from the harsh glare when he hit something solid, opening his eyes Harry saw that he was in the Gryffindor Tower, in his old bed by the window and next to him was Draco Malfoy fast asleep. Malfoy's cheeks were flushed and his mouth slightly open, his blond hair was falling over his forehead and Harry couldn't help but notice that he wasn't all that pointy. He had grown into his features and Harry lifted a hand to smooth the hair away from his face, Harry knew he should feel guilty that he was lying in bed with Draco Malfoy when his girlfriend had waited through the war for him and was now grieving over the death of her brother.

Ginny had never stirred strong emotions in Harry; she made him feel like he was coming home but not home to Hogwarts, home to the Burrow. Home where he was accepted and loved and he wasn't anyone special but Malfoy made Harry feel as though he had come to Hogwarts for the first time; that Harry was someone special and yet Malfoy never treated him as such, and for that he was grateful.

Harry's hand had finished smoothing the hair away from Malfoy's face and had begun to trace lightly over his features; across his soft cheeks, down his straight nose to pause briefly on the indentation between his upper lip and nose before Harry's finger trailed to the right of Malfoy's face to his ear before trailing along his jaw to the other ear and across to brush over his plump lower lip.

Sighing Harry moved his hand away, jumping when his wrist was caught in a tight grip and Malfoy murmured "don't stop." Harry continued to trace Malfoy's lips before moving to his neck stopping when he reached the pulse point, feeling it beating wildly against his fingers.

Without thinking too seriously about the consequences Harry leant down and pressed his lips against Malfoy's. Malfoy moved his hand up from Harry's wrist to his shoulder and settling in his hair to push Harry's head closer to his own, Harry started to stroke Malfoy's neck with one hand the other moving to caress his chest as Malfoy's other hand gripped his hip.

Their lips moved together as their tongues mapped out the others mouth, Harry moved his hands to unbutton Malfoy's shirt, resting his weight on his elbows Harry slowly exposed Malfoy's pale, scarred chest. Malfoy pushed Harry onto his back and he sat up shedding his shirt before unbuttoning his trousers and tugging them down. He watched carefully as Harry feasted his eyes on Malfoy's erection, kicking his trousers off completely then Malfoy set about removing Harry's shirt, trousers and boxers.

When Harry was fully naked Malfoy slid up his body, revelling in the gasps, pants and moans that escaped Harry's lips before sealing his mouth over Harry's. Harry thrust his hips upwards and ground against Malfoy, one hand on either hip whilst Malfoy had one hand in Harry's hair the other was behind himself.

Pulling away from the kiss Malfoy sat up and looked seriously at Harry "do you want this?"

"I- yes, yes I want this, I want you." Malfoy returned Harry's smile before taking Harry's erection in his hand and easing himself onto it, moving up and down Malfoy took more of Harry inside on each downward movement.

"Yes" Harry hissed as he was completely covered in a tight heat, Malfoy's- no, Harry's mind spoke, Draco's channel fluttered around Harry contracting around Harry. Draco moaned and used the balls of his feet to push himself upwards then letting himself fall back down, impaling himself of Harry's cock. Harry drew his knees up until they rested against Draco's back and then sat up so he could wrap his arms around Draco and met him thrust for thrust, Draco flung his arms around Harry's neck and tipped his head back offering his neck for Harry to mark him.

Harry pulled away from Draco's neck pleased to see a bruise forming, Draco's thrusts were getting erratic and Harry knew that they both were almost at impeding orgasm. Pulling his head back Harry looked into Draco's flushed and sweaty face but he was disappointed that Draco had his eyes closed, "look at me."

Hooded grey eyes locked on green and the familiar tingling in Harry's belly caused him to cry out and come inside of Draco who was fisting his own cock furiously. Draco wailed Harry's name before Harry took control of Draco's hand movements "come for me Draco."

The sound of his name on Harry's lips caused Draco to keen as he pulsed over Harry's hand and both their stomachs. Together they flopped down onto the mattress Draco running his fingers through Harry's coarse pubic hair as Harry's fingers drew aimless patterns on Draco's bare shoulder.

Sated they lay in each others' arms breathing synchronised and hands wandering gently over sweaty skin. Footsteps on the stairs startled the two of them, Harry frantically reached for his clothes but Draco pushed him back and reached for Harry's wand. The curtains slid closed around them as the door opened, "wha-"

"Hush, you have to be quiet they will be able to hear you," Draco sighed in Harry's ear which brought forth a slight moan.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice penetrated the curtain, both men froze "I'm going to undo the wards okay Harry?"

Harry's body stiffened but Draco relaxed and resumed his ministrations over Harry's skin, raking fingers through the black curls to cup his hardening cock. Harry tried to shift away but couldn't go anywhere without Hermione knowing he was awake, wide awake.

"I can't get through them Ron."

"Oh, maybe his magic is a bit stronger after You-Know-Who."

"No that's not it," Hermione's voice sounded far away "it's not Harry's magic, Ron. It's someone else's." Draco now froze at this, his hand now holding both his and Harry's erections as they had begun frotting against the other.

"Oh right. Well maybe someone wants to make sure Harry doesn't get disturbed," Ron's voice sounded hopeful and at the same time doubtful.

"Um, well no Ron."

"What aren't you saying Hermione?"

"They were cast from the inside, someone is in Harry's bed with him keeping us from getting to him."

"Fuck."

Hermione giggled "yes I rather think Harry did."

Draco looked away from the curtains that he had been staring intently at as if he could see the conversation that was taking place the other side instead he chanced a glance at Harry who was staring at him.

"Maybe it's Ginny," Ron's voice suggested and Harry's eyes widened whilst Draco's narrowed menacingly.

"Maybe Ron," Hermione didn't sound too confident.

"Well we don't know where she is, haven't seen her since last night before we went to Dumbledore's office. Maybe she was waiting for him, I mean, we know they never broke up and that she was waiting for him. And we know that they snogged on his birthday last year so it's logical. Not that I want to think about my baby sister in that way but hey- Harry's a nice guy. He treats her right."

Draco had pulled away from Harry with each word from Ron's mouth until he was sitting at the end of the bed pulling his shirt on slowly so he didn't alert Ron and Hermione to his presence. Harry sat up and placed his hand on Draco's arm to try and stop him from dressing only to be pushed away, Harry felt a stab of pain in his chest as he looked at Draco, pain and heartache showed on his face.

"Maybe you're right Ron. Come on, let's go get some lunch, Harry will be down when he's ready," the door shut soon after and their footsteps faded. Draco was off the bed and out of the curtained boundary pulling his trousers on as he moved away from Harry "Draco-"

"Don't you fucking dare act the part of the kicked puppy! You fucking cheating bastard! I feel sorry for her, who knew that Our Saviour" Draco's voice was mocking and full of anger, "was so heartless to the woman he loves. Or am I going to be your dirty secret?" Harry's eyes shifted away and Draco seemed to slump as the anger left him, "that's it isn't it? You won't tell her so you're a heartless bastard to me. Do I deserve it in your eyes? Are you going to the Prophet? Tell them that Draco sodding Malfoy is gay and will not be able to redeem the Malfoy name because he is a pureblood freak."

It was the term 'freak' that forced Harry into action "No!" he roared "you are not a freak! You are beautiful and-" he cut off by Draco turning his back and walking away, ignoring Harry.

"You're pathetic Potter. Go back to your woman and have hordes of ginger brats and stay the fuck out of my life!"

"No Draco you don't understand," Harry was desperate; he was off the bed and gripping Draco's arm tightly "listen to me, please."

Draco faced him his emotionless mask in place, his voice completely even "are you or are you not currently with Ginny Weasley?" Shamefaced Harry nodded.

"Did you or did you not just have sex with somebody who was not her?"

"You know I did."

"Then does that not qualify as cheating? Or does it not count when it's a Death Eater and she doesn't know?"

"Yes! I mean no," Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously and Harry tried to salvage the situation "I don't know I-"

Draco backhanded Harry across the face before turning around and stalking to the door, he paused with his hand on the door handle and murmured so low that Harry had to strain to hear him "I can't believe I gave you the last vestiges of my innocence."

Opening the door Draco walked away without looking back at Harry who had collapsed onto the floor and slamming the door behind him.

XXXX

*Page 600 final line of chapter 36 The Flaw in the Plan, English version.


	2. Three Kinds of Heartbreak

After leaving the Gryffindor boys' dorm Hermione and Ron made their back to the Great Hall where the bodies had been removed as had the sleeping bags from last night once again replaced with the four house tables. When they entered Ron grinned at all the food that was on the tables and headed to the usual Gryffindor table even though nobody was sitting at their house tables, Ron sat down and immediately began to pile his plate full of food.

"Hey Nev, hey Gin," Ron paused with his fork halfway to his mouth before looking at his sister and then at Hermione. "That rat bastard."

"Ron calm down, we don't know what happened," Hermione sat on the bench next to Ron opposite Ginny. "We need to hear Harry's side first."

At Harry's name Ginny perked up "what's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing Ginny, we're not sure where he is."

She looked disappointed and Ron kept shovelling food into his mouth so he didn't have to talk, Hermione sighed and poured herself a cup of tea, enjoying the clutter of the Great Hall after the silence of the forests.

"What's he still doing here?"

Hermione turned to see who Neville was talking about; Draco Malfoy had made an appearance in the Great Hall his eyes scanning the tables before he made his way to the Head Table Hermione's eyes following his progress. "What do you mean 'still' Neville?"

"Well his parents left last night, Malfoy Sr to the Ministry to answer questions and Mrs Malfoy I assume to Malfoy Manor. I thought he'd gone with them as he disappeared the same time they did but he I guess he stayed behind."

All four Gryffindors watched as Malfoy spoke to the Headmistress she indicated in their general direction and Malfoy glanced their way before nodding and making their way over to them, he stopped in front of Hermione's place.

"Granger, Longbottom, Weasley, and Weasley," he nodded to each one in turn.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny sneered at him so he ignored her in favour of speaking to Hermione.

"Do you know what happened to my parents last night?" His eyes pierced hers and she shook her head.

Neville spoke up, his voice however was timid "they left."

Eyebrow raised in an imperious manner Malfoy questioned "left? Left to where, Longbottom?"

"Your father was taken to the Ministry," Draco nodded he had expected that "and I believe your mother went home which is where we all believed you to be."

"Yeah, where have you been Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes sidled to Ron "I was," he paused, searching for the right word and his eyes locked with Hermione's "detained."

"Detained? Bullshit Malfoy, by what?"

His eyes then moved to Ginny who was still sneering, "I think you'll find the more appropriate question is 'by whom?' Thank you Longbottom." He turned and swirled out of the Hall, robes billowing behind him in a gesture reminiscent of Snape.

"Well that was, odd."

"I'm not sure odd is quite the right word Neville but it suits," Hermione smiled.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny's shill screech permeated the air and drew attention to Harry who was slinking through the doorway with his head down. He hurried to their table taking the seat in the space Hermione created for him between herself and Ron he mumbled a thank you before pulling a cup towards him and filling it with tea, much like Hermione had done.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine Mione."

Frowning she reached over and put her hand beneath his chin forcing his head up so she could look at him, gasping when she saw the red-rimmed eyes and the spectacular bruise forming on one cheek "oh Harry, who did this?"

"Nobody Mione, nobody" Harry just shook his head sadly and glanced at Ginny who was now waving and getting up from the bench to greet Luna.

As soon as she had left Ron turned to Harry "so this nobody who hit you?"

"What about them?"

"Same nobody you fucked last night!" Ron's face had gone an odd purple colour, the colour that warned Harry of his anger.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded her boyfriend as Neville looked wide eyed between the three.

"No Hermione, stay out of this. You know what you are, you're pathetic!" Ron hissed out.

"Ron I don't know what to say but I think you've got it wr-"

"I do not have it wrong! You cheated on my sister! She, we all, were grieving for our de- dead brother and you weren't there!" Ron's shouting had attracted the attention of most of the great Hall's occupants.

"Is that what this is about? Me not being there for Fred-"

"Don't you fucking say his name!" Ron stood to tower over Harry who scrambled up as well to even the playing field despite Ron's few inches over him Harry felt better standing.

"I didn't want to intrude on a family moment. He was your blood!"

"And you're as good as! Mum and Dad think of you as a son, you're our brother! And you weren't there!"

"Well what about you Mister Perfect" Harry's voice had taken on a mocking tone not unlike the one Draco had used on him, "what about when you left us, huh? You left Hermione and I to fight Voldemort alone! You walked away from us. From your family and you dare say that I-"

"Yes I dare! Because I came back!"

"You shouldn't have left in the first place!" Harry screamed back at Ron who swung his fist and hit Harry on his already bruised cheek. Gasping in pain Harry bent double and cradled his pounding cheek in his hands, when the pounding subsided he charged at Ron who had been standing in front of Harry panting hard with his clenched hands down by his sides.

Harry's tackle caught him off guard and the two men fell to the floor punching and kicking and biting at each other, suddenly a strong weight pulled Harry off of Ron who was being held in Charlie and Bill's arms. Twisting out of Neville and Dean's grip Harry looked around at the shocked and disgusted faces before running from the Great Hall trying to prevent the tears from leaking out and spilling down his cheeks. He ran outside stopping only when he was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, right where Hagrid had placed his 'dead' body.

"Harry."

"Go away Hermione."

"Don't snap at me I'm your friend Harry I just want to understand!"

He half turned to face her and sighed "I know, I'm sorry Hermione it's just- I don't know where my head's at right now. I mean I'm free, after eighteen years I'm free of the Dursley's and Voldemort and on the first night I get my heart broken."

Hermione moved to sit down and pull Harry into her arms so that his head rested on her shoulder and his tears slid off his face and onto her neck. "Oh Harry, it'll get better you'll see" she rocked him back and forth as he sobbed.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?"

Hermione's voice was tentative but Harry knew what she wanted "yes, yes, no and no."

"What?"

Harry sighed "yes you know them. Yes we had sex. No it's not a girl and no I can't tell you who."

She giggled "you know me so well Harry."

"Well a year in a tent will do that to a person. Not to mention boarding school and near death experiences" he smiled weakly at her.

She lay her hand on his uninjured cheek, "you'll be okay won't you?"

"Yes, I just never realised that I loved him and now he's gone. I just have to get over a broken heart as well as break Ginny's."

"I'm here for you Harry, you know that."

He pulled her to his chest and held her tight "yes I know. I have talk to the Weasley's as well, explain to them that I prefer men it's frowned upon by Purebloods isn't it?"

Hermione frowned as let her go "yes, simply because it takes certain circumstances to create an heir that way. Usually if the receiving partner is fertile and the uh-"

"Top?" Harry helpfully supplied with a cheeky grin and he stood quickly to avoid her arm as she made to hit him.

She stood next to him "Yes the top, if he is fertile like has –"

"Super sperm?"

"Yes thank you Harry, super sperm, and if there's a large amount of residual magic in the air. It generally happens on the wedding night as magic from the bonding tends to centre around the men and they can create another life."

They walked up to the castle arm in arm "interesting." They continued to talk about Harry's new found sexuality and how he found it, why he never objected to Draco, or his mystery man as Hermione called him.

When they reached the Entrance Hall they made their way back into the Great Hall because he couldn't put off the confrontation with the Weasleys. As they made their way past the doors the Great Hall was, thankfully, empty apart from the six red-heads sitting at the Gryffindor table facing the door Molly still looked upset as she sat in the circle of Arthur's arms, he was next to Bill, and then was Charlie, Ginny and finally Ron.

Harry took a deep breath and murmured to Hermione "why do I feel like I'm facing a firing squad?"

"Because that's exactly what it looks like."

The two friends stopped in front of the family and Harry looked directly at Ginny "can we talk, in private?"

She sniffed "whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of my family."

Warily eyeing the red-heads who were glaring at him Harry sighed "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Gin."

"It is. What do you want to say to me?"

Harry chewed his lip and squared his shoulders "I'm sorry Ginny, but I think we should go our separate ways. I need to sort some things out and it's not fair to you."

The Weasley's gaped at Harry and Molly muffled a sob, "You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes."

She tried to hold back her tears but they made her eyes shine "I'll wait for you Harry."

"No Ginny you won't."

Her eyes bulged as they widened with disbelief, "why, in the name of Merlin, not?"

"Because there's somebody else," everybody turned to face Ron "isn't that right, Harry?"

Harry dropped his head forward and didn't look at any of them; he didn't need to, Ginny stifled a sob as she ran passed him and out of the Great Hall Molly on her heels.

"You broke my little sister's heart, Pot-"

"I got my heart broken too, Bill."

"Then I don't understand Harry, if you've both got your hearts broken then why not fix them together," Arthur's voice was soft and hopeful.

"I- Ginny didn't break my heart," Harry said.

"Who did then?" Charlie's voice cut through the silence that resonated after Harry's statement.

Harry opened his mouth but Ron interrupted "nobody," his voice was mocking and his face hard and closed, "it was nobody right? She was nobody, the same nobody you spent the night with."

Harry's face fell and he closed his eyes and Ron continued to taunt him "nobody."

"You're wrong Ron. He is somebody."

Outrage followed his statement, Bill and Charlie stood the latter cracking his knuckles, Ron was scrambling over the top of the table and pressing Harry against the next table with Ron's arm pressing against his throat.

"You fucker!"

Harry smirked, sick of trying to be nice he finally retaliated, "how did you know I topped Ron? Been thinking about it?"

Ron blanched and jerked away from Harry, "you tell me who it is!" the red head demanded.

"No, not until you've calmed down and I know you won't hurt him."

Harry moved off the table to stand in front of Ron who spoke with a dangerously low voice "well I'll know when I see you two together."

"You won't."

"Harry," Hermione sighed.

"He left me because of what you said about Ginny, back in the dorm. He broke my heart and he won't be coming back because right now he hates me. So you can sleep easy knowing I won't be happy for a while." Shoulders slumped forward Harry turned around and left the Great Hall feeling the Weasley's gazes on his back, but he kept moving until the doors shut behind him and he had left the castle. When he reached the gate Harry apparated away to Grimmuld Place where Andromeda and Teddy were staying as she found it hard to be in her house without Ted or Tonks.

XXXX

Draco remained in his room at Malfoy Manor for an unacceptable amount of time, his mother had sent house-elf after house-elf in to bring him food and coax him out of the room and after a week had past Narcissa broke Draco's wards and elegantly made her way into the room, stopping when she found Draco in a quivering lump on the edge of the bed vomiting into a bucket.

"Dragon? What is the matter? Why did you not tell me you were ill?"

"Because if I didn't tell anyone it wouldn't be true," Draco wailed and tears streamed down his cheeks, indicating that he was more than upset. Draco usually bottled things up rather than cry about them, he was like Lucius in that respect.

"What would not be true, Dragon?" She smoothed the hair away from his clammy face and conjured a cool cloth to wipe is brow, cheeks, mouth and neck.

Draco clammed up and refused to look at her which caused Narcissa to feel distressed, she hated that she couldn't help her only son. Narcissa pressed a kiss to his forehead "if you are not better in a day or two I will call for the Healer."

"No, you can't! Please don't."

"Then what is it Dragon?"

Draco rolled onto his back and looked into his mother's blue eyes "he broke my heart," fat tears leaked out of his eyes which he closed against the onslaught as more tears threatened to fall. Narcissa held him close to her chest as she rubbed his back and murmured words of comfort, "oh sweetheart, it will be all right."

"It's not all," Draco heaved a great sob and buried his head against his mother's chest "he- uh we had se- um intercourse and I've been sick since. I'm scared mummy."

Narcissa froze at Draco's words before pulling away "get dressed we are going to see your Aunt Andromeda. She was a midwife, she should know about this sort of thing."

Sniffing as he eased himself into a sitting position and pulled off his sweaty pyjama top and track pants before casting a refreshing charm over himself and then donning the robe that Narcissa handed to him. Together they made their way the stairs to the floo parlour, "it is Number Twelve Grimmuld Place, Dragon, go on I am right behind you."

Draco stepped into the green flames and shut his eyes against the dizzying spin which was accustomed with floo travel when he stopped at the right gate he inelegantly fell from the fire clutching at his stomach, keeping his mouth clenched against the rising nausea.

"Who're you?" A harsh voice demanded and Draco lifted his head slightly to look at a ghost from his past, "you're the Malfoy boy aren't you?"

Frightened Draco tried to stand but his legs gave way and he was left kneeling awkwardly before the woman and her outstretched wand "Aunt Bella?" Draco whispered fearfully, he had thought her dead killed by the Mother Weasley.

The woman smiled at Draco her face instantly transforming into someone who was not his Aunt Bella, "oh dear boy no, I am Andromeda. You are Cissy's boy are you not?"

Draco nodded his head but before he could speak there was a rush from the floo behind him as Narcissa stepped out of the grate "Andy," Draco had never heard his mother use such an affectionate tone with anyone other than himself.

"Cissy," Andromeda smiled at her sister and the two tentatively hugged breaking apart to the sound of retching. Narcissa ran to Draco who had found an old plant pot to vomit into, she rubbed her hands across his back and gazed at her sister.

"Andy, please help him."

"I cannot do anything. He needs a Healer Cissy."

Narcissa closed her eyes "no, I fear it is much worse than that. He needs a midwife and there is none I trust more with my child and grandchild than my own sister."

Andromeda's eyes widened as she strode across the floor resting her hands on her sister and nephew, "oh Cissy. Out of wedlock? How did it happen?"

Draco, who had stopped heaving, drawled "you see boy meets, well, boy and one thing leads to another," he trailed off, staring into the distance.

The two sisters glanced at the other before helping Draco sit in an armchair near the plant pot, which had been cleaned with the wave of a wand. Once he was sitting Andromeda started to wave her wand and cast spells; Draco looked about the room, in the corner was a baby's playpen sans baby, a few Wizarding photo's of Blacks and Andromeda's family and three familiar people, Draco stared hard at the picture of the Golden Trio brought out of his reprieve by a bright purple light. Glancing around frantically Draco saw that he was the cause of it, he looked to his mother but she had her hand over her mouth and his aunt was looking rather sympathetic.

"My Dragon, you are with child" Narcissa's voice was hushed and Draco looked down at his flat stomach stroking it lightly.

"I have potions that could remove the child" Andromeda's voice was soft but expressionless.

"It would be for the best," Narcissa stated.

"No."

The women looked at him "it is my child and I will keep it. It will mean that I don't have to marry to have an heir to please father, and it will keep me out of society for a while. I am keeping my child."

His mother's face resonated pride "you are doing the right thing Dragon."

He nodded and stood to embrace her and then his aunt, "thank you Aunt Andromeda."

"Oh Aunt Andy is fine Draco. Now for a few basics one; this pregnancy will only take about four months the baby develops faster in a man because of the pressures on the man's body and the magic is better in men for some reason. And two; no apparating, you could easily splinch the foetus out of yourself so floo or muggle transport for now and it depends how you are at the end of the second trimester to see if you are able to floo. No-"

She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening "Andy we're home," Draco froze as Harry's voice carried though "no Teddy, Teddy not the glasses."

Draco looked at his Aunt, "thank you, would you mind if I floo from here I'd like to talk to my friend Pansy?"

"Dragon," the footsteps got louder "will she keep it a secret?"

"Of course Mother, I shall see you at home. And I hope to see you soon Aunt Andy" quickly as he tumbled out of the floo Draco was gone, the green flames had just died down when Harry came into the room holding a tiny baby with turquoise hair, a pram was being pushed in front of him by magic.

"Andy," Harry's steps were slow and measured as Teddy was chewing on his glasses handle "a little help please?"

Narcissa laughed delicately and Harry's unfocused eyes turned in her direction and he frowned "Malfoy?"

Andromeda tut-ed and tugged Teddy into her arms before handing Harry his glasses back which he hastily put on and saw that it was Narcissa he was looking at, his cheeks burned red with embarrassment, "oh I'm so sorry Mrs Malfoy I just saw the white hair and heard the laugh." When Narcissa's eyebrows drew up to her forehead he tried to explain more but was quite flustered, "well it's just that, um, you know, your son. Of course you know your son, he has the same kind of laugh but of course you knew that," he bobbed his head and backed towards the door, "I'll go put the kettle on."

Harry fled leaving two rather amused Blacks behind, "is this your grandson Andy?"

"Yes this is little Teddy Lupin, well officially Ted Remus Lupin after both Dora's father and husband."

Narcissa placed her hand on her sister's shoulder "I am so sorry for your losses, it is times like these that I feel so guilty my family made it through intact where so many good people did not."

"Don't feel guilty Cissy, look at Harry he has lost his family but found one in the Weasley's and his friends. I have found one in them as well; Harry is like a son to me. He reminds me so much of Dora at times."

The two sisters moved to sit on the couch and cooed over Teddy, the one month old child doing little more than gurgle at them. And when Harry came back with tea the sisters talked about various things as Harry gazed into the fire.

"How's Malfoy?" He blurted abruptly, interrupting them.

"To whom are you referring, Mr Potter, my husband or my son?"

"Uh, both I suppose. I know Lucius was taken by the Aurors, have they released him yet?"

Narcissa averted her gaze "no, not yet."

Harry frowned "that's not right. He didn't do anything, he was bloody wandless." He looked up from his rant and pinned Narcissa with a penetrating gaze "and your, uh, son?"

"He is, under the weather at the moment, but should recover soon enough." Narcissa spoke carefully, not wanting to reveal more of her son's condition than necessary but Harry looked unhappy and troubled by it.

"Okay, well make sure he knows that I hope he gets better please? And it was nice seeing you Mrs Malfoy; unfortunately I need to leave as I have to meet Hermione soon. I hope you'll come again," he smiled at her before kissing Andy on the cheek and leaving.

Narcissa looked at Andy "I fear there is something significant, for want of a more appropriate term, that we are missing."

"I fear that too Cissy, maybe we need to read between the lines or do the opposite. I'll talk to Harry and see if I can understand what's going on with him."

"And I shall talk to Dragon, he might tell me who broke his heart and took his innocence."

"One can only hope we find out before it's too late for him," she rested her hand on top of Narcissa's "I will do my best to save him but we both know it cannot be done without the other father."

Narcissa squeezed Andy's hand in reply not trusting her voice at that moment.

XXXX

* Teddy's official name comes from www.hplex.info/wizards/tonks.html  
*Teddy was born after Easter 1998, so April, Harry defeated Voldemort on 2 May date this story starts therefore he's only a month old.


	3. Sins of the Father

"Kings, he didn't have a wand from the night I left the Dursley's."

"Harry I don't know what I can do. He was part of both wars-"

"And he was acquitted of those. And he did nothing, nothing, this last war," Harry panted he and Kingsley had been going round in circles over the same arguments.

"People will be out for blood. He was still on Voldemort's side, Harry."

"He had to be, Voldemort would have killed his wife and his son. He did what he could for his family."

Kingsley sighed and ran a hand over his face "he could have come to the Order," his voice was wary, like Harry, he was sick of this argument.

"We would have hexed first and asked questions later, he couldn't have come to us. You know that, I know that fucking hell Kings, he knows that! Look I won't stop until he's free, he couldn't do anything his wand was snapped, by mine! I won't rest until he's free."

"I'll see what I can do, I won't be popular with anybody and then we'd get another shit-for-brains Fudge in office."

"Then tell them that The Boy Who Lived requested it and fought for him," Harry pleaded, "I'll even come with you give Pensieve memories about the night his wand was snapped, in the forest when he was trying to save his son. He will be set free Kings, even if it ruins me." Harry turned on his heel and swept out of the room.

He made his way down to the Atrium and flooed out to Grimmuld Place, stumbling out of the fire in the kitchen Harry saw the three cups on the side and knew that Andromeda had visitors. Probably Narcissa as she had visited every day for the past week so Harry made his way up to the drawing room where he assumed the two sisters would be, as he drew nearer he heard two female voices and figured the third mug on the side must have been an old one that hadn't been washed up before Narcissa arrived.

Harry opened the door and paused on the threshold, he wasn't immediately noticed by the women who were engrossed with each other but what had captured Harry's attention was the second blond. Sitting on the floor with Teddy lying in front of him was Draco Malfoy, he had a glow about him and his cheeks were flushed as he dangled his wand over Teddy and let bubbles drip from the end onto the gurgling baby.

"Oh Harry, I didn't see you there," Andy exclaimed.

Narcissa watched her son carefully and saw his head shoot up to look at Harry who was still staring at Draco, when their eyes met Draco paled and lifted Teddy into his arms, pressed a kiss to his head before handing him over to Narcissa whom he kissed on the cheek "I'll see you at home mum."

"Aunt Andy" he murmured as he kissed her cheek also before straightening up and moving with grace to the fireplace completely ignoring Harry as he flooed away. Harry's face had taken on a hurt expression as he watched Draco leave once the green flames had died down Harry glanced back to find the sisters staring at him incredulously "uh sorry, I'll um, just be up in my room. Nice to see you Mrs Malfoy," Harry fumbled over his words and backed out of the doorway before hurrying up to his room.

"Well that was interesting, Cissy."

The blonde woman nodded, he gazed still fixed on where Harry had disappeared from, "do not know what is going with Dragon. He has not told me a thing, not yet anyway."

XXXX

A couple of days later a constant tapping roused Harry from his sleep lifting his sleep-wary head Harry pulled his glasses off the bedside table and shoved them on his face and glared at the offending owl before he dragged himself out of his bed to throw the window open and let the owl in.

Harry took the letter from the disgruntled owl, stared at the ministry seal before ripping the envelope open to read Kingsley's elegant scrawl;

Harry,

Official Wizengamot Hearing, in private scheduled this morning at Ten. Be there by seven.

Kingsley Shaklebolt  
Acting Minister for Magic

Glancing at the watch Mrs Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday, despite the distance between them Harry couldn't bring himself to take it off, seeing that it was six in the morning Harry mentally thanked Kingsley for sending the note early.

Hurrying to the shower Harry made his way down to the fireplace, after jotting a note to Andromeda saying he was at the Ministry and didn't know when he'd be back. As he stepped into the green flames Harry had a worrisome thought that he wasn't doing the right thing then he was stumbling out into the empty Atrium.

Handing his wand to the Security Guard and getting his identification then heading towards the lifts to go down the Department of Mysteries. Stepping off the lift Harry paused before the black door remembering the tragic events of what happened behind it, and then quickly made his way to Courtroom Ten.

Mustering up a large amount of courage and putting on a facade of courage Harry pushed the door open and stepped into the cold, stone chamber. Heads turned and not caring who he interrupted, Harry spoke, projecting his voice "witness for the defence, Harry James Potter," murmurs broke out amongst the members of the Wizengamot but Harry kept his eyes on Kingsley who nodded slightly with approval.

"We didn't expect you Mr. Potter. I assume you got my owl then."

Hearing the amusement in Kingsley's voice Harry allowed a small smile to grace his features as he quoted Dumbledore's words when he came to Harry's defence, "I must have missed it; but by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early.*"

Silence followed his statement, those of the Wizengamot who had been at his own trial recognised the words as some looked amused, others were angry. Harry glanced at the man he was risking it all for; Lucius Malfoy was looking impassive as he looked Harry over when he reached Harry's eyes he nodded showing his appreciation.

Harry nodded back before addressing Kingsley, "what are the charges against the accused?"

"Charges are as follows; knowingly performing all three Unforgivable Curses and knowingly participating in Death Eater activity," Kingsley's deep voice intoned.

"To dispute the first charge, one cannot perform a simple spell let alone all three Unforgivable Curses without a wand, I testify that Lucius Malfoy had no wand from the twenty-seventh of July 1998. Voldemort," Harry paused when he noticed that people still flinched at the name; himself, Kingsley and Lucius the only ones not to, "Voldemort used Lucius' wand to combat the twin cores that our wands had. Priori Incantatem. Lucius' wand was destroyed by my own wand ergo for the rest of the War he had no wand to defend himself with let alone fight another Wizard."

The members of the Wizengamot exchanged uneasy glances with each other and Harry let what he said sink in before continuing "to address the second charge I must place emphasis that Lucius Malfoy was doing what was best for his family; his wife Narcissa and son, Draco. He joined the Death Eaters when he was young and didn't know better, by the time he realised his mistake he was in too deep and the only way to save himself, his wife and his son was to continue showing support for Voldemort. Showing, not believing."

One of the members raised his hand and Harry recognised Elphias Doge "Mr Potter, it is known that Mr Malfoy participated in the first War as a Death Eater, with a wand. What you got to say about that?"

"The crimes of the first war have no precedence here, if Lucius participated in them then it does not make a difference as crimes from the first war have already been charged and served." Harry stood as he waiting whilst the Wizengamot discussed the charges, Kingsley had put up a sound barrier so neither he nor Lucius could hear what was being said but they saw hands raised only a marginal difference in the options.

Neither Harry nor Lucius moved or looked away from the Wizards and Witches in front of them eventually Kingsley turned around and waved his wand "the charges against Lucius Malfoy are hereby cleared on the following conditions; five years under house arrest in Malfoy manor, three times a year the accused will be permitted to visit Diagon Alley with an Auror escort, the accused must go a further twelve months without a wand and finally must contribute to the rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry sighed knowing it was the best they would get and he nodded, "thank you" before walking out of the Courtroom with Lucius a few steps behind. Outside they stood in front of one another neither quite knowing what to say when Lucius broke the silence "I suppose I should thank you Potter."

"I didn't do it for you," came the quiet response.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "no?"

His demeanour was condescending and mocking which caused Harry to rise to the bait and snap "I did it for your son."

Lucius looked as taken aback as Harry felt, he hadn't meant to say that but the Malfoy's always had a way of making him lose control so to salvage his pride Harry turned on his heels and walked away from the man who had tried to kill him on many occasions, the man he had just saved from incarceration for somebody who hated him.

XXXX

Since Harry had left at whatever time that morning and had been gone for most of the morning Andromeda decided that she and Teddy would visit Narcissa and Draco at Malfoy Manor. She needed to get out of the house and Teddy would be able to enjoy the outdoors without raising suspicion as his hair colour was changing every hour or so.

Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting in the main family room drinking tea and chatting when Draco came in from outside with Teddy in his arms, "he fell asleep as we passed through the White Hyacinth garden. I think he likes the smell, it seems to sooth him I'm not sure, I could barely smell anything."

"It must be Remus' hyper-senses coming through. At least he didn't inherit the werewolf –" Andromeda broke off as her voice caught.

Narcissa held her sister's hand and gazed fondly at her son and Teddy, already imagining him with his own child, "the poor child however he has you Andy, and Mr Potter and myself and Draco. He is well loved and he will know that his parents died for him."

"But is that enough? When he's crying for his mum and dad will it be enough that they died so he could live?" Andromeda questioned.

"Ask Potter. He'd tell you that it is enough, or that it isn't. But with his childhood he would say Teddy will know that having someone there to love him is the next best thing."

Smiling proudly at her son, Narcissa drew Andromeda into the circle of her arms and offered what little comfort she could.

The three were jolted out of their conversation when the floo flared to life and Lucius stepped out of the green flames looking as intimidating as ever.

Draco strode forward with his wand and left arm outstretched, his right which was turned away from Lucius was clutching Teddy to his chest "who are you?"

"Draco, son-" Lucius began but was stopped with a wand digging into his jugular.

"What is your name?"

"Ah," Lucius cottoned on to Draco's actions "Lucius Brutus Malfoy."

"What was the first pet I had?"

"A muggle dog; it was an injured stray that had wondered past our wards when you were five. You named him Cygnus after your maternal Grandfather."

"And what form does my Patronus take?"

Lucius peered at his son whose face was hard and cold "I do not know. I am not aware that you can produce a corporeal Patronus that is something you have kept secret from me." His son nodded and lowered his wand, turned his back and moved to the chair he was previously sitting in calmly stroking a finger down Teddy's cheek.

"Son-" Lucius started but saw Narcissa stand and she drew his attention away from worrying about his son, as he embraced his wife she whispered in his ear "give him time, love."

Pulling away but keeping a tight grip on his shoulders Narcissa looked at her husband "what happened? How are you here? I thought you'd be going to Azkaban."

"I thought so too, until Potter came and fought for my freedom," a sudden movement drew both Narcissa and Lucius to see Draco handing Teddy to Andromeda, who Lucius just noticed and he frowned at her, before Draco fled from the room the door slamming shut behind him.

"Come sit, love, and explain to us."

"Us?"

"Oh," Narcissa gave a girlish giggle, "Lucius you remember my sister Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Teddy Lupin."

"Pleasure," Lucius inclined his head still shocked at how much alike she was to Bellatrix but then, like with Draco, Andromeda smiled and it transformed her face making Lucius question himself as to how he could confuse the two.

Lucius moved to sit in the chair Draco had vacated and the sisters sat side by side as he regaled them with the tale of how Harry Potter had come to his rescue and when he got to the part outside the courtroom he paused, unsure on how to continue.

"What is it, love?"

"It's something Potter told me about why he did it."

"Why did he?" Andromeda asked.

"Draco. He said he did it for Draco."

The women exchanged glances "well that's definitely interesting Cissy. I think that together we need to talk to Draco, then Harry."

"Well what better time than the present?"

Handing, a now awake, Teddy to Lucius Andromeda smiled at his horrified expression "Cissy told me how good you were with Draco when he was a wee tot that I think you should get to know your great-nephew. He's not high maintenance and he loves bubbles."

Lucius just held the child as his wife and her sister left the room when the door had shut he looked down at the pink haired boy who gurgled up at him, a spit bubble forming in his mouth smiling slightly Lucius called for a house elf and asked him to create reproducing bubbles which he then moved with his fingers and had as much fun as Teddy watching as they popped and created more.

XXXX

Draco was sitting at the counter in the kitchen eating treacle tart that the house elves had made for him, he looked up when his mother and aunt entered and he frowned at their serious expressions "what's the matter? Is it father? Is it Teddy?"

"Nothing is wrong Dragon," Narcissa pressed a kiss to his forehead. "We just want to talk with you."

"Oh, what about?" Draco was immediately wary it was rare for his mother to 'just talk'.

"Is that treacle tart, Draco?"

"Yes it is Aunt Andy," he looked vaguely uncomfortable.

"But Draco you dislike treacle tart, you always have."

He sighed but then his face transformed into a wistful smile "I know I can't stand the stuff but the baby obviously does, just like his father."

Andromeda gasped but Draco didn't notice she looked at her sister who looked just as shocked. It was common knowledge that treacle tart was the favourite pudding of Harry Potter.

XXXX

* Order of the Phoenix film.  
*Lucius' middle name Brutus (I put in there) comes from ancestor Brutus Malfoy harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Brutus_Malfoy


	4. Harry Potter's Bad Faith

_Harry Potter's Bad Faith Mistake_ was the glaring headline of the morning's Daily Prophet and when Harry saw it he couldn't help but sigh even as he continued to read.

_Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, has once again proven his ability to forgive and forget as yesterday morning in a private audience with the Wizengamot to plead the case of Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter spoke on Malfoy's behalf and gave him his freedom, neither Potter nor Malfoy were willing to comment but a close friend of Potter's had this to say "Harry didn't do it for Malfoy Sr, he did it to make himself look better. It was purely a selfish act with little motivation other than a desire to get into a certain someone's pants." It makes us wonder whether the person is close to Malfoy or if Potter knew that it would get out and would gain favour with this mysterious sweetheart, who ever she is she is a lucky girl to win the heart-_

Harry stopped reading and threw the paper down he had no doubt that Ron had given the quote to the Prophet out of spite and to put Harry in a bad light. Sighing Harry threw the paper into the fireplace of the kitchen he watched with pleasure as it burned and was startled when the flames went green and Ron, closely followed by Charlie then Hermione stepped out.

"Ron, please you don't want to do this" Hermione begged but was pushed aside as both Weasley men went for Harry.

"You bastard! First you cheat on my baby sister next you're freeing fucking Death Eaters –"

"You might want to lower your voice Ron," Harry stated calmly with a glance at the open kitchen door, "Narcissa Malfoy is here and if she heard you bad mouthing her husband. Well I wouldn't stop her from hexing you."

"How could you Harry? We have a blood feud with them they are the enemy! They always have been!"

"They are your family's enemy Ron."

"You are our family!" The red-head roared.

"Not after the way you've treated me these past couple of weeks!" Harry shouted back.

"Who are you protecting Harry?" Charlie looked calmer than Ron, but it was a calculating calm as if he were biding his time to attack Harry, he spoke as though he weighed each word on his tongue before speaking it.

"Teddy. He has no family but Andromeda and me. Well Narcissa is his Aunt and Draco Malfoy his cousin and he deserves to know them, are you willing to take a boy away from the only family he's got? I know what that's like and I know what it's like to find family and then lose it again." Sirius' name hung unspoken between them "are you going to do the same to that little boy? Because if you are then you are no better than Voldemort." The silence in the kitchen was as deafening there as it was upstairs in the drawing room where Narcissa, Andromeda and Draco were.

When no more shouting came after five minutes Draco stood and closed the drawing room door but his aunt asked if he would go down to the kitchen to get some tea for the three of them, his mouth twisted into a grimace but he nodded and swept out of the room.

In the kitchen the two Weasley's had left almost immediately after Harry's impassioned speech but Hermione stayed and sat down at the kitchen table opposite Harry and the door. "Harry, can I ask you something without you getting offended?"

"I suppose," his tone was wary.

"Was it Draco Malfoy? The one you spent the night with, the reason why you left Ginny, the one who broke your heart?"

"Yes," Harry answered in a small, sad voice "I can't stop thinking about that night and he said right before he left something about 'vestiges of innocence' d'you know what he meant?"

Hermione's cheeks tinged pink "it means he lost his virginity to you and in the pureblood world to lose your virginity before you're married is a big no-no. It's frowned upon immensely and it's a bit like muggle Victorian times. At least I think that's the right era, I need to brush up on my muggle history."

Harry laughed slightly "you not knowing something, do you need to go to the library?"

"Oh shut up Har-" she stopped and Harry raised his head but she was looking over his shoulder so he turned to find Draco hovering in the doorway.

Draco stared at Hermione, he didn't glance at Harry before he passed them to fill the kettle with water and place it on the stove lighting the ring with a tap of his wand. Moving to the cupboard he pulled out three mugs and half turned so Hermione was in his view "would you like a cup of tea?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Making tea," he answered slowly "would you like a cup?"

"No we're fine thanks. But you know what I meant why are you at Grimmuld?"

"My mother and I are visiting Aunt Andy and Teddy," the kettle whistled and he poured the water into the mugs put tea bags in each cup waved his wand which stirred them simultaneously whilst he got milk from the fridge and sugar from the cupboard.

When the tea was made he levitated the teabags and waved them over to the bin before helping himself to a slice of treacle tart from the fridge as he put the milk away before levitating the tart and three mugs in front of him as he left the kitchen.

Harry had watched his every move and was getting quite sick of being ignored by Draco every time he saw him. So, ignoring Hermione's warning hand and glare he stood and faced Draco's back as he shouted "would you fucking look at me?"

"No. I will not."

"Why not?" Harry bit out.

Draco whirled around and looked harry in the eyes "there I'm looking at you. What do you want me to do now?"

Harry seemed to deflate "why do you keep ignoring me? What have I done?"

"Because it's easier to ignore you Potter and what have you done?" Draco mocked "you've done nothing for me, sure you freed my father, prevented my mother from having the same fate and house my aunt and love my cousin. But for me? Fuck all," he rested his hands on his abdomen "so you can stuff whatever you want to do where the sun don't shine. So go back to your ginger bint because we don't need you!"

"You father and mother needed me," Harry yelled back.

Draco's shoulders slumped and he sighed "that's not the 'we' I'm talking about Potter, but I don't expect you to understand." He met Hermione's eyes over Harry's shoulder and she pointedly looked down to where his hand was on his stomach and back up to his eyes and he knew she understood.

"Then tell me, help me understand" Harry pleaded.

"Ask her," he nodded behind Harry "she's figured it out" and as Harry whirled around to glare at Hermione Draco took the chance and fled up the stairs to the drawing room where his mother and aunt gave him knowing looks as they accepted their tea and he blushed having remembered that he had heard the previous shouting match from the kitchen in this room why should the one he had with Harry be any different.

They heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and then a door slammed and suddenly Hermione was in the doorway "Hi Andy I just thought I'd say hi. Mrs Malfoy, how are you?"

"Miss Granger, I am well and yourself?"

"Oh well enough I suppose," Hermione looked rather stressed and all knew she was lying.

Andy took pity on her and stood to draw her onto the couch and then sat beside her with one arm around Hermione's shoulders. Narcissa who was sitting on the other side of Hermione handed Teddy to Draco before putting her hand on Hermione's knees.

"Miss Granger, -"

"Hermione please, Mrs Malfoy."

The blonde woman smiled encouragingly "then you must call me Narcissa. Now, tell us what has you so stressed is it Mr Potter?"

Hermione glanced up at Andy then to Narcissa before her eyes rested on Draco who was sitting on the floor creating bubbles for Teddy to play with, "in a manner of speaking Harry is just being insufferable! And then the Weasley's, I love them to bits but they are having a hard time dealing with Harry-"

A gurgle startled them as Teddy started to yawn and Draco lifted him into his arms and cuddled him close "he's tired, I'll go Aunt Andy" he said as she started to move "you finish your chat I'll be fine. C'mon little man let's get you to bed" Draco smoothly moved out of the room his footsteps fading slightly as he took them up to Teddy's room on the second floor to get him ready for bed.

"Do you know, Mi- Hermione," Narcissa corrected herself, "about my son?"

"I think I figured it out, I'm sure you heard his and Harry's shouting match downstairs" when both women nodded she continued "he had his hand on his abdomen and said 'we' I think that's a clear indicator that he's pregnant."

Narcissa nodded "yes, it's such a disgrace to our family if Lucius found out he'd get rid of the child and then well, I do not want to think about what Draco would do. He loves that child already," her voice caught and she turned her head away.

Hermione and Andromeda began to comfort Narcissa as they both knew that if Harry wasn't there during the birth that Draco would never hold or even seen his child.

XXXX

Harry was sulking and drunk in his room he'd been there since the day before, drinking and when he heard Teddy's crying and he just couldn't cope with the headache. Deciding that he was better off sober he made his way back down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, Sirius swore by it when he was hung-over. Putting the bottle of firewhiskey down onto the bedside table he stumbled out the door.

Stomping down to the kitchen Harry flung the door open and stopped. Draco was there feeding Teddy, he had his back to the table and was facing the door. Harry could see the baby held against his chest with his right arm and in his left hand was a bottle that Teddy was greedily sucking from but when Harry opened the door Draco looked up and their eyes met.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone woul' be here" Harry apologised.

"I should leave," but Draco stayed where he was, Harry stepped closer to him until he was right in front of them before he dropped to his knees.

"Draco-"

"Don't Potter."

"Don't what?" he murmured.

Draco closed his eyes "don't make this harder than it already is."

Harry unsteadily leaned up and brushed his lips against Draco's who jerked back "are you drunk?" the blond demanded.

"No, well maybe a little but that doesn't mean I don't want this because I do."

Draco stood quickly which forced Harry off balance and he sprawled on the floor, "what d'you do tha' for?"

Staring down at a drunken Harry, Draco convinced himself he was doing the right thing by not telling him about their baby Harry was immature and only wanted sex from Draco he had just proven that much.

"Fucking bastard," Draco hissed and he started to walk passed Harry and out of the kitchen but Harry scrambled up to his feet and tugged on Draco's shoulder.

"Don' go please, I just wan'ed to tell you tha' I love you, Draco. I do" Harry's face was earnest and Draco sighed, he opened his mouth to respond but the green light of the flaring floo caught his attention over Harry's shoulder and Ginny Weasley stepped out looking hopeful, he face falling when she noticed how close Harry and Draco were.

"Potter, let go of me," he tried to keep his voice steady and was please when it only rose at the end.

Harry pouted and looked at Draco from under his fringe "but, can I kiss you Draco? Just one more time."

"Fucking hell, no Potter" Draco wanted to continue but a small burp sounded and he saw that Teddy was finished with the bottle so Draco vanished that and conjured a tea towel which he flung over his shoulder.

"You're good at tha', you'll make a grea' dad someday Draco!" Harry smiled and seemed oblivious to the anguish on Draco's face but Ginny was not.

"Someday soon," he murmured so quietly that neither Harry nor Ginny heard and he turned away raising Teddy as he did so that the boy was facing over Draco's shoulder as Draco patted his back.

"Draco, why can't I kiss you again?"

"Would you like a list?" his voice was dangerously furious but he kept his back to Harry.

"Yes I would."

"Right" Draco turned back around still patting Teddy's back "one you are drunk so I will not take advantage of you." Teddy burped and Draco lay him back in his arms and wiped Teddy's mouth with a corner of the tea towel before vanishing it.

"And two, because your girlfriend is right behind you" Draco sneered and left before Harry could stop him.

Harry turned fast which caused him to tumble to the floor as he exclaimed "Ginny!"

The red-haired female spoke softly "hello Harry."

"Let me get coffee then you can shout at me," he stood unsteadily and went to the kettle and began to boil the water whilst fumbling for a mug he turned to look at the doorway "hey where'd Draco go?"

Ginny stood from the chair she was sat in and pushed Harry over to the table "sit down Harry. Malfoy went to take Teddy to bed," she put a cup of black coffee in front of Harry and sat silently opposite him until he had drunk it all and was sober.

"Oh that's better," he moaned with his eyes closed then he opened them and focused on Ginny "why are you here Gin?"

"I came to see you, to tell you that I understand," she smiled "you need space and so do I and now I'm giving it another go with Dean. But enough about me; what about you? More specifically, you and Draco Malfoy?"

He shrugged "I can't believe that I just did that. He's going to hate me even more now I practically threw myself at him" he put his face in his hands, mortified.

"It'll be okay Harry, you'll see."

"Thanks Gin," they sat in companionable silence "do you want to say hi to Andy?"

"I'd like that, is she better now? She wasn't overly healthy looking at the funeral of Lupin and Tonks."

They stood and moved out of the kitchen together "I think she's doing a lot better now that Mrs Malfoy and Dr- Malfoy have been visiting every day. And also that she has Teddy."

Ginny stopped in the hallway and glanced at Harry "you love him don't you?"

"Teddy? Yes of course I do," Harry smiled he knew that wasn't who she meant.

"I meant Malfoy" Ginny sighed when Harry just looked away "okay I'll drop it, Harry."

Together they walked up the stairs and when Harry pushed open the door to the drawing room he raised his eyebrows because he seemed to have disturbed an important conversation between Andromeda and Draco only catching the last few lines.

"-needs to know, it's only fair Draco!"

"No! And I forbid you tell him, for the sake of our-" he broke off as he saw Harry and Ginny in the doorway, then stood "why don't you come by ours tomorrow Aunt Andy? Mum hates leaving father alone and Teddy loves the White Hyacinth Garden."

The other three occupants knew that Draco was doing his utmost to avoid Harry "Draco-"

"Till tomorrow Aunt," he walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder when Harry stepped up behind him and held onto his arm.

"Draco I'm sorry about earlier-"

Draco cut him off by pulling his arm away "leave it alone Potter," as he threw the floo powder into the flames "Malfoy Manor" he stated as he stepped through and Harry watched him go feeling as though it was the last time he'd ever see Draco.


	5. To Give is to Receive

As May passed into June Draco expanded slightly he was approximately the size of a four month pregnant female, he was as healthy as possible and so was his child and he was quite happy. As he lay on his extravagant bed with the hangings drawn, in his room at the Manor Draco was stroking his hands over the bump where his baby lay.

"Do you know what I really want for my birthday?" Draco spoke aloud to his child "I want Harry." He scoffed at his own foolishness "Simple request but he's straight and completely unattainable, but don't you worry Bubs we'll be okay you and me."

Draco sighed feeling lonely "I wish I could tell father about you, instead I have to avoid him or get mother to cast a glamour over me because my magic is out of sync and you are making me fat," his laugh tinkered around the room "not that I mind. I just wish I could go out for coffee with Blaise or to Quidditch with Greg or shopping with Pansy, as it is my birthday party will consist of mum, father, Aunt Andy, Teddy and Pansy. And you of course, Bubs."

"Draco who are you talking to?"

He froze as he heard his father's voice coming from outside the hangings, "uh, no-one father" Draco voice was unsteady and he knew Lucius would have heard it too.

"Draco, can you open the hangings?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm naked," Draco lied.

"It's nothing I don't have son, nothing to be ashamed of."

"No," his shouted petulantly.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy if you are not standing in front of me in five seconds I will not hesitate to set the house elves on you," Lucius' voice shook with barely repressed rage.

Sitting up Draco sighed, and with tears in his eyes he opened the hangings to stand in front of his father "I'm sorry," he whispered ashamedly.

Lucius stared at his son, the slacks were drawn tight around his protruding belly and his shirt was unbuttoned falling to the sides framing the small bump Draco's head hung forward as he refused to look at his father. Lucius saw drops of water land on the small bump and he realised his son was crying, "son-" Draco vigorously shook his head which caused Lucius to step forward and Draco flinched.

"Draco, son, it is nothing to be ashamed of, carrying your child is a privilege and an honour. Never wear the glamour again, at least not at home" Lucius' voice was thick with emotion and Draco looked up surprised when he saw tears in his father's eyes, opening his arms Lucius embraced Draco and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You aren't angry father?"

"I, I am angry you felt you had to keep this from me but no I am not angry that you are carrying my grandchild despite however he or she came into being."

Understanding his father's meaning Draco moved away towards his bedside table where his wand lay, "I wasn't ra- raped father. I willing had intercourse with a man," Draco kept his back to his father still unwilling to face him.

"Pardon?"

Draco turned "you heard me."

"Are you secretly married to this man?"

"No father."

"Are you engaged to this man?"

"No father," Draco was getting quieter in his responses.

"Are you in any relationship with this man?"

"No father."

"Does he know you are carrying his child?"

"No father," Draco sobbed.

"Get out," Lucius' voice was quiet and dangerous and when Draco didn't move he shouted "GET OUT!"

Grabbing his wand Draco fled through the house hastily buttoning his shirt as he went the echo of his father's voice carried with him as he ran down the stairs and pulled his robes from the back of the chair where he'd last left them before flooing to the only place he could think of.

Draco spun out of the gate at Grimmuld Place and landed on his knees breathing hard, "Malfoy?" he felt someone rush over to his side and place their arm across his shoulders "Draco? Are you okay?"

He raised his head to look into the green eyes of Harry Potter "Draco?"

Harry raised his free hand to wipe Draco's wet cheek, Draco hadn't realised that he was crying "he hates me, Harry! He threw me out."

"Who did Draco?"

"Where's Aunt Andy?" Draco sniffed.

"She's taken Teddy to his monthly check up at St. Mungo's" Harry sounded worried and he stood tugging Draco's arm to force him to stand as well. Draco clutched his robes in front of him to hide his pregnancy but Harry took a look at him; his messy hair, flushed and tear-stained cheeks, hastily button shirt and came to the conclusion that a lover had thrown Draco out and Harry felt an irrational surge of jealously.

"I, uh why did you come here after your lover threw you out? Immediately after sex I might add."

Draco frowned "what? No it was my father."

"Your father had sex with you!" Harry shouted.

"No," Draco sat on the sofa and sounded disgusted and rightly so Harry thought, "my father threw me out. I haven't had sex since, well, since the day after The Dark Lord was killed."

"Oh" recognition dawned on Harry's face and he blushed "right well, why did Lucius kick you out?"

The blond paled and shook his head but said "I, he found out that I have shamed the Malfoy name."

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure what he could say to that and he sat heavily on the sofa beside Draco, "will you be able to go back?"

"I- well I'll have to. I can't stay here."

"Sure you can," Harry tried not to be hopeful.

"No Potter I can't."

"Why not?" Harry demanded "You came here when you were kicked out, you knew I'd be here."

"Don't flatter yourself I came to my Aunt," Draco snapped "I didn't come to you. Not after everything you've done to me."

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" Harry demanded.

Draco stood, robes still covering his front "it was a bad move on my part to come here" he spun towards the fireplace but Harry grabbed his arm and turned him then pressed his lips forcefully to Draco's.

Draco let out a muffled gasp and Harry took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the cavern of Draco's mouth, Draco's tongue twined with his as their lips moved over each others. Harry moved in closer so that Draco's stomach was touching his own but he was surprised that their chests weren't pressed together as well. Draco's hand was still clutching the robes and Harry's free hand cupped the back of Draco's head before sliding down to his chest and when Harry went to move it lower Draco pulled himself away.

"No," he gasped "I can't, just don't, no" Draco rambled he looked wildly at anywhere that wasn't Harry but when he said nothing Draco looked at him only to find Harry staring at Draco's stomach behind the robes.

"I, I don't understand" Harry looked up at Draco's face "wh- why?"

Draco knew exactly what he was asking, 'why wasn't his stomach flat?' but bravery was not one of Draco's strong traits and he turned and fled to floo out.

Harry dropped to his knees in front of the fire "Harry-" he turned his head to see Hermione in the doorway looking at him with pity.

"How long have you been there?" Harry was defeated.

"Since the first time he tried to leave, why did you kiss him?"

"I love him" he touched one hand to his lips the other to his stomach as he stared at the fireplace where Draco last was.

Hermione moved over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "I'm so sorry Harry." The two friends stayed in that position until Andromeda came home with Teddy and asked what was going on.

Harry did his best to explain what had gone on, "why did he come here in the first place Harry?"

"Lucius kicked him out, Andy. Apparently Lucius found out that Draco's shamed the family or something," Harry stopped as Andromeda stood.

"Look after Teddy for a bit, I need to find out what's going on. The stress may have been too much for them." She bundled off into the floo and Harry looked at his friend who was cuddly Teddy close to her chest as she nodded at Andromeda, understanding written on her face.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm missing something big, something important?"

"Because you are."

"What?"

"It's not up to me or Andromeda to tell you."

"Then who has to tell me?" Harry demanded angrily.

Hermione's reply was simple "Draco."

XXXX

Draco was, once again, ensconced behind his hangings lying on his bed talking to his child "it's my birthday today, did you know that? I bet you didn't," Draco sighed. "Father still isn't talking to me; he barely even looks at me I don't know what I'm going to do Bubs your grandfather hates me and if-" Draco cut himself off, not wanting to think negatively.

He was startled by a knock on his bedroom door, "come in," he called expecting his mother to enter but when he heard the clicking of high heeled shoes he knew that it was Pansy and when she opened his curtains without asking it was confirmed.

The slim girl sat on his bed next to him "how are you darling?"

"I'm fine Pans."

"Happy birthday," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and he turned to look at her.

"You've cut your hair," she smiled and turned her head from side to side showing off the new bob her black hair was styled in.

"You like?"

"Very much," he smiled lightly at her and she pouted back at him.

"Sweetie, don't worry about your father he won't ruin today for you."

"It's not just him Pans, its-" he broke off and stared at his stomach.

"The other father, if you just told him," he glared at her "okay, I'll drop it but he does deserve to know."

Draco sat up and ran his hands through his hair "I can't tell him Pans, he'd want to take my child and I couldn't let him do that. I'd kill myself before losing my baby."

She looked at him sympathetically and smoothed his hair back, "c'mon there are presents down stairs."

He smiled at her attempt to distract him and it sort of worked, Draco loved presents.

XXXX

Sitting around the family room was Narcissa and Andromeda on one sofa, Draco on the floor with Teddy, his back against Pansy's shins. The three women were drinking tea when a house elf brought in Draco's presents, his face lit up as the pile was placed down beside him grabbing the first present he noticed the label saying it was from his mother, opening it he saw the cover of a beautiful leather bound book.

He reverently ran his fingers over it and Narcissa said "I thought you could document your pregnancy in there, what you are going through how you are feeling. Just in case you ever tell him," Draco sent her a half-hearted glare before moving to kiss her cheek.

The next present was a large amount of Honeydukes chocolates from Andromeda and Teddy as well as a tiny one piece for the baby, "it was one of Dora's when she was born it comes from our Black family it's tradition that the eldest child wear's it, you wore it and now your baby will."

Overwhelmed Draco wiped his eyes as he hugged his Aunt "thank you" he moved to pick up Teddy and blow a raspberry against his cheek "and thank you little man."

Pansy's gift was next; it was book about male pregnancy, which caused Narcissa and Andromeda to exchange uneasy looks, as well as a book of baby names.

"Thank Pans, though I don't need this one" he held up the book of baby names when he pulled away from the hug and she squealed.

"Well what are they?"

"If it's a girl Iolanthe Lily and if it's a boy Scorpius James," he blushed.

"Wait. Just wait one moment, Potter is the other father!"

He hung his head and nodded, "you sly snake, when did that happen?"

He looked up surprised, "you're not mad?"

She stroked his cheek, "sweetie you've been pining for him for years it had to happen sooner or later."

"Really?" both teens turned to face Narcissa who looked interested and Andromeda who was amused. Draco flushed and turned away and picked up the final present, he turned it over to see if there was a note on it but it was plain green paper.

Tearing open the paper Draco saw the note fall to the floor but focused on the velvet black box which he opened with care, inside were two things; the first that caught his eye was a large gold ring with the Black family logo carved into the metal and filled with onyx and the second was a pendant of a green sort of stone and bone entwined together three times forming a loop at both the top and the bottom in an everlasting twist.

Draco fumbled for the note and let out a slight sob as the words permeated the fog around his brain;

_Dear Draco,_

_Happy birthday! I know you want nothing to do with me but I couldn't let this pass without acknowledging it, you see in the Muggle World, my world, eighteen is the year one reaches inheritance. Eighteen is when one becomes an adult in the eyes of the law, and as a man now I hope you have the strength and ability to do what you want, what you have always wanted to do. You know what I mean that childhood dream you've kept locked away in your heart, I want you to follow it and become that._

_I'm sure you've opened the box by now if not, I don't want to spoil the surprise but I'm sure you recognise the Black Family Signet Ring, I found it in Regulus Black's room as I was tidying in there and I immediately thought of you; the rightful Black heir. And second, is a pendant Hermione got from New Zealand when she travelled to Australia last week. It's Maori, the native people of New Zealand, it's a triple twist and it represents the joining of two people who experience life's ups and downs are bound together by strong friendship and loyalty._

_And even if you want nothing to do with me I wish you the best in your life and I hope you find someone who loves you and cherishes you. I wish you all the best Draco._

_Love,  
Harry_

With tears in his eyes Draco pulled the necklace from the box and slipped it over his head after Pansy took the parchment out of his hand and began to read it "oh that's just beautiful sweetie! Listen to this;" she read out the letter to Narcissa and Andromeda who each had tears in their eyes by the end of it. Draco was oblivious as he put the Black family ring on the index finger of his right hand, where the Malfoy ring used to sit before Lucius took it from him and then Draco began to stroke the triple twist tenderly.

Draco sighed, he knew what he had to do. Draco had to tell him that he was carrying Harry's child.


	6. The Truth Will Ruin You

With his mind made up Draco knew it was as simple as grabbing floo powder and shouting 'Number Twelve Grimmuld Place' and then bob's your uncle and Harry and he could be a happy family. But in his heart Draco knew it would never be that simple and he knew that his chances of happiness with Harry were slim to none, especially when Harry found out that he had been pregnant since May.

He sighed and placed down the quill that he was using to write in the journal his mother had gotten him for his birthday, two days ago, Draco had already written about his first month of pregnancy and now in his 'second term' Draco was beginning to feel the food cravings.

"Drake?"

The blond frowned and looked at his closed door "Blaise?" he questioned as he got up from his seat to let his friend in he heard a sarcastic reply from the other side "no it's Merlin, for fucks sake Drake of course it's me!"

Grinning as he opened the door Draco was immediately swept up into his friends arms, "my my Drake you've put on weight what are you gorging on comfort food or something?"

"Definitely or something," he mumbled and pulled out of Blaise's arms and turning back to his desk.

"Drake-" Blaise began, "that's definitely 'something'. Why didn't you tell me? Do your parents know? What did they say? Oh Merlin what did your father say? What did he do? Does anyone else know? What did the other father say? Who is the-"

"Blaise stop!" Draco laughed, his friend could ramble off a question a second and Draco couldn't keep up, "here sit down and I'll answer you. I couldn't very well tell you in a letter could I, our post is usually intercepted and I can't afford for this to go public. Yes mum and father know; mum is supportive and excited about her grandchild. Father, well father first thought I had been raped and when I told him I hadn't he kicked me out."

"But your back now?" Confusion was evident on Blaise's face.

"Yes, but he won't speak to me or even look at me, Blaise. The other, well I've sent him an owl and we're meeting in Diagon Alley tomorrow so I can tell him."

"Are you sure a public place is the best?"

"Oh yes, if he hexes a pregnant man he won't be popular with anybody, even if that man is a Malfoy," Draco smiled at his friend. "But what about you why are you here?"

"Because it's the seventh of June and you know what happens today! Greg and I are taking you out for a drink, you know, our tradition. You hadn't forgotten had you?" The dark skinned boy pouted.

"No I just didn't but two and two together," Draco smiled "where's Greg now?"

"He's meeting us at The Leaky Cauldron in ten minutes."

"Of course he is," Draco muttered as he stood, and pulled his robes from where they were hung in his wardrobe and drew them around his body. "Do I look pregnant?"

"No, they are voluminous enough that no extra bulges show." Blaise rolled his eyes and dragged Draco from the room, they walked down the stairs and flooed out after Draco told one of the house elves to inform Narcissa that he was with Blaise and Greg.

Emerging from the green flames Draco immediately spotted Greg, his hulking best friend was sitting at a table in the corner watching the fireplace intently and when Draco and Blaise stepped out he stood.

Draco embraced his old friend they shook hands and drew the other into a one armed hug. "Greg how are you?"

"Lonely. You know how it gets," he spoke slowly. People often got the impression that Greg, and even Vincent, were dumb or stupid because they spoke slow and rarely and they wrote messily but they weren't. Vincent usually spoke for the two of them and Greg let his actions do the talking, he found it better to act dumb and get the job done whilst observing everyone around him.

"Yeah, I know" Draco nodded and scooted over as Blaise brought over their drinks, a firewhiskey for himself, butterbeer for Greg and orange juice for Draco. "Sorry, the only child friendly drink they had" the dark boy apologised but Draco waved him off.

Greg took a sip of his butterbeer and asked Draco "how are you, Draco?"

"Pregnant" the blond scoffed.

Greg nodded sagely "I know, I could tell. Congratulations."

"You know you're the first person to tell me that, thanks Greg."

The three friends joked and laughed together for good two hours when Greg said "I best go, mum don't like me out too long."

"Yes neither does mine Greg, and I'm sure Blaise's is the same" Draco rose "but why don't you come over to the Manor tomorrow morning, Pansy will be there as well."

"I'm in" Blaise said quickly and the other two chuckled.

Draco continued in a dry tone "and Blaise as well, what do you say Greg?"

"I'll ask mum, but it will be all right I think."

The three friends made their way to the fireplace, Draco and Greg leading a trailing Blaise who moaned "can you walk slower?"

Draco turned "Blaise it's twenty steps" when the blond faced Blaise he rolled his eyes at his friend and moved to turn but a loud laugh caught the three Slytherins' attention. Draco froze when he saw Harry with Ginny Weasley in his lap his arms holding her up around the waist and hers around his neck, their faces close together and opposite them were Neville Longbottom, Looney Lovegood and Dean Thomas all looking on happily.

Greg nudged Blaise who looked away from the couple to where Greg pointed at Draco who was watching the two with a pained expression, his hand on his stomach before he turned around and fled Harry chanced a glance up and saw Draco turn away from him "Draco!"

Ignoring Harry Draco ran to the fireplace and left quickly knowing that Greg and Blaise would protect his exit. The two Slytherins stood in front of the fire place arms crossed and faces hard with distaste so when Harry disentangled himself from Ginny and had run up to follow Draco.

"Give it up Potter, you won't get to Draco" Greg spoke menacingly.

"But it wasn't what it-"

"Don't go there Potter." Blaise glared at him.

The Gryffindor sighed and he closed his eyes "please I need to talk to him to explain."

"You don't need to explain why you're feeling up your girlfriend Potter," Harry opened his mouth to protest but Blaise continued "you just stay with her and stay away from Drake right now he cannot afford to get stressed or upset. It would be detrimental to them."

"I don't get it, what's wrong with him?"

The dark skinned boy's eyebrows rose up in disbelief but Greg was the one who spoke "now I get why he hasn't told you. You put him in the sit, sit-you-ay-shon" Greg stumbled over the long word took a deep breath and continued "and you don't care. You are not the Saviour for all of us, you save those you want to. Those you love and we don't matter. Draco don't matter."

Greg turned towards the fireplace and Blaise followed, Harry could hear him whisper "I don't think I've ever heard you say so much in one go, and it had to be to Potter. Drake will be so proud!"

The two Slytherins disappeared into the green flames leaving Harry staring after them he dropped his head forward and moved back to slump in the seat he had recently vacated. Ginny was on the chair next to him "I'm sorry Harry."

"Not your fault Gin, I shouldn't have-" he sighed and picked up his glass of firewhiskey and downing the rest of it in one gulp before signalling Tom for another.

"Mate I don't think getting drunk is the best idea."

"Yes Neville it is."

The Gryffindors watched helplessly as Harry drank himself into a stupor, Luna just hummed to herself and when he had almost passed out Dean helped Harry to floo out to Grimmuld Place. Where he was put in his bed and splayed unconscious on the covers, Dean sighed and produced a hangover potion from his pocket and left it on the bedside table with a note. God knows Harry would need it in the morning.

XXXX

With his head pounding when he woke Harry rolled over and immediately reached for his glasses however his hand grasped a potions vial which, without thinking Harry downed it. Sighing when the hangover potion worked quickly, Harry reached out for his glasses and saw the note that Dean left mentally reminding himself that he needed to send a thank you note.

Glancing at his watch Harry saw he had enough time to shower and grab a quick bite to eat before going out to meet Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. Taking Draco's letter with him to the kitchen Harry re-read it whilst he ate his morning toast;

_Harry,_

_Thank you for your gifts. I know you won't understand the Black Family ring's significance to me, I could only compare it to you finding something that once belonged to your parents, something you never had and never missed but when you get it, it feels as though something has come home to you._

_I, we need to talk. It's ominous but there is something I need to tell you and I only ask that you keep an open mind and that you don't hate me._

_Would you please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch at noon on Thursday the eighth of June?_

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Grinning Harry folded the letter and left it on the table as he hurried to shower and dress, he stuck his head into the drawing room where Andy was changing Teddy's diaper "I'm just popping out Andy, will you be all right?"

"Oh I'll be fine, you go and have fun Harry" she smiled and he opened the front door, disapparating off the top step to appear in an alleyway just beside the Leaky Cauldron and he steadied himself, before strolling out of the alley and into the pub.

When he entered he checked his watch, seeing that it was five past noon Harry was surprised that Draco wasn't there already he ordered a firewhiskey from Tom and seated himself against at wall in full view of both the door and the fireplace.

Whilst waiting for Draco, Harry thought back to the previous day. The look on Draco's face as he turned away from where Harry and Ginny had been fooling about, Harry shook his head and took a sip of firewhiskey. Dean was there for crying out loud what did Draco think it was, he had broken up with Ginny ages ago and Draco- Draco didn't know that! Harry knew what he had to say to the blond he had to explain that Ginny and he had split, and then Draco could say his piece.

Harry wondered what Draco needed to tell him, people had been dropping hints as to what it involved but all Harry did was put two and two together each time landing up with three, there was always something missing. Hermione knew but she was loyal to knowledge and it wasn't hers to share, Narcissa and Andy knew but they were loyal to their blood, Goyle and Zabini knew but they were loyal to Malfoy and Harry assumed that Parkinson knew as well.

A customer dropped his glass and jolted Harry from his musings he glanced around and saw the pub was considerably busier than when he entered and he looked at his watch again, five fifty-seven pm. Draco wasn't coming.

An overwhelming sense of misery fell over Harry and he downed his firewhiskey then headed towards the door. He was giving up if Draco wanted him then Draco would have to come and get him, Harry ignored the snide voice in his head that sounded like Tom Riddle what if Draco doesn't want you? He had had enough and was going bury himself beneath the covers and not come out of his room, not until the world had ended and he had stopped breathing.


	7. He's Not to Blame

_I feel guilty. I told mother I was going to tell Har- Potter that he was pregnant but after yesterday and what happened, I decided when I came back from the outing with Blaise and Greg I just couldn't face the Gryffindor, I couldn't be a home wrecker. Harry looked happy with the littlest Weasley and if that's what he wanted then who am I to stop them, who am I to break them up? A logical voice in the back of my head that sounds a lot like Severus reminded me that I was the one carrying Potter's child, not her. But was that any reason for me to break them up? Would Harry resent me for keeping it a secret? Probably but –_

Draco put down his quill and shut his pregnancy journal when his mother opened the door, she smiled at him "how did it go with Mr Potter?"

"I don't want to talk about it, mum."

She frowned "Dragon, what happened?"

"Nothing mum, don't worry about it. It will turn out fine in the end," he smiled reassuringly at her.

Her frown eased but Narcissa didn't push, she moved over to his bed and sat down on it gracefully "I see you are writing in your diary. I am glad that you are putting it to good use."

Smiling softly Draco traced the cover "I write to Harry. One day I'll give it to him."

"That is a lovely idea, Dragon. Have you read the book on male pregnancy that Pansy brought you?"

"Yes mum," Draco lied trying to get rid of her so he could write more.

"And do you have any questions?"

"No mum, it's self explanatory" Draco hadn't touched the book but he knew she'd be upset if he told her the truth, apparently it was important to her.

"If you are sure."

"I am." He smiled at her "it will be fine mum, honestly."

"Oh I do worry so, you will understand soon enough Dragon," she rose and pressed a kiss to his brow before leaving his room, Draco turned back to the journal with an uneasy feeling but shook it off so he could continue to write.

XXXX

As June passed into July Draco began to fill his journal with his thoughts, his feelings and his desires he had decided that once this was all over he'd continue to write, just for himself this time.

_It's the twenty-fourth of July and Merlin Harry, I'm so big! I look like a beached whale all fat and pregnant! I've got pictures so you can laugh later on! Today Aunt Andy did the spell again, still bright purple so I assume that means Bubs is healthy I've wanted to ask why is it purple? Do they not know if it's a boy or girl? Or if it's a hermaphrodite? I'm not sure I want to know, I think it would be in the book Pansy brought for my birthday over a month ago but I haven't read it. I don't want to, not really I don't want to find out if my stomach is going to be ripped open or if I'll transform into a women for a bit so the baby can come or if it'll come out the way it was conceived- that is a truly disturbing thought I hope it's the first and I hope I'm unconscious._

_Will you be there Harry? I wonder, will you be there when our child is born or will I go through it alone? I don't think I've told what I'm naming them, and you get a little input maybe._

_It is a girl her name will be Iolanthe Lily Potter-Malfoy or should it be Malfoy-Potter? No I think Potter Malfoy because if you don't turn up then they will just be Malfoy. Fair, don't you think? Now I'm sure you don't even know how to pronounce Iolanthe I'll write it phonetically Iy-oh-lan-thee it means 'violet flower' I thought it fitting since my mother, best friend and your mother were named after flowers, why shouldn't our daughter? Besides Violets are beautiful and they have such a delicate scent, well Sweet Violets do and they are the best._

_Now, if it's a boy his name will be Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy. Strapping name don't you think? No you are laughing aren't you Harry? I'm sure you are. But this name is following tradition, Black family tradition it's a constellation like 'Draco' and 'Sirius' the eldest boy is named after a cluster of stars. And let me tell you that it's not just about my family, Scorpius, the constellation is visible in July around nine pm. I used to look at the stars as a child fascinated by the stories mum used to tell me, I know them all now and one I hope to teach them to you and to our child._

_The story behind Scorpius is that he was sent to hunt Orion, and in July when Scorpius is bright Orion is fading, symbolising it's defeat. Also, it's obviously based on the Scorpion a symbol of spring. According to our Divination books, traits to do with the Scorpion are passion, self confidence, determination and imagination the perfect combination of Slytherin and Gryffindor. The perfect mixture of you and me, Harry._

_And if it's a hermaphrodite then we'll just call it Jamie until one sex or another becomes more prominent! How does that sound?_

_Oh I do so wish that I had the confidence to front up and tell that day in June but I was so hurt you said you loved me, but you were drunk and I had deluded myself that you needed something to steady your nerves before you told me but when I saw you and her- well I was jealous and hurt, my dreams crashed down around me and I couldn't hold onto the illusion I had created._

_It's your birthday in a week and I've been struggling over what to get you, your gift to me was beautiful and I've never taken it off- either of them. It reminds me of you and how our lives are intertwined and it gives me hope that one day, we will be together in this world or another. And I'm going to be brave Harry, aren't you proud? I hope you will be, I'm going to give you this journal Harry and you are going to know about our child and its journey with me and my journey with him or her, with Io or Scorp._

_Don't be angry Harry, and please don't hate me too much._

XXXX

The month of June and most of July passed with Harry locking himself in his room; his friends had tried to get him out but nothing had worked until Teddy, Andy had left him outside Harry's room crying and when Harry opened the door the boy gurgled and smiled at his godfather. Harry picked the boy up and played with him so every day for an hour or two while Andy went to Malfoy Manor Harry stayed and played with Teddy.

Harry had barely shaved and when his birthday arrived Hermione and Ginny barged their way into the room shoved him fully clothed into the shower and he yelped but threw the sodden pile of clothes out from behind the shower curtain much to the girls' amusement. He emerged clean and fresh from the shower and Hermione handed him a razor "shave" she commanded.

Not one to argue he did, and once he was freshly shaved he looked at his hairless face in the mirror and sighed. Eighteen, he was only eighteen it was still young especially considering how long Wizards lived and yet Harry couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Draco, he just wanted a chance to talk to him. Commitment, physical relationship, children could wait for now he was content with friendship, of course that would require Draco to talk to him.

Walking into the hall he saw that it was empty, he had assumed that Hermione and Ginny would be outside to see that his outfit, that they ahd picked out, was good enough. Black jeans, green t-shirt with a silver dragon on it, bare feet Harry shrugged he must look fine.

Making his way down the stairs Harry peaked in the drawing room, empty, so he continued through the house and went down to the kitchen. He pushed open the door and saw Andromeda, Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table, Teddy in Hermione's lap.

Harry smiled and each called out 'happy birthday' and well, Teddy gurgled, but for Harry that was enough "thank you" he went over to kiss Andy on her cheek, then Ginny and then Hermione before sitting down next to his bushy haired friend and placing Teddy in his own lap.

They sat and talked for a while before Andy stood and brought a chocolate cake out of the cupboard, she placed it in front of Harry and lit the candles, grinning as they sang Harry then made his wish and blew them out. The three women smiled and Andy apologised "I did have a treacle tart but Draco took it when he delivered your gift."

Harry frowned "what?"

Ginny reached into the few gifts on the table and pulled out a neatly wrapped present and handed it to Harry who just stared at it. Slowly he began to unwrap the gift and when a book fell out he frowned, "why did he take the treacle tart? He hates it."

"Oh yes but the bay-" Andromeda stopped in the middle of the sentence and stared horrified at Harry.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I'm so sorry Harry I wasn't meant to say anything," Andromeda sighed "I think you should read that" she nodded to the book in Harry's hands.

Opening the cover he saw on the first page in Draco's elegant writing Pregnancy Journal continuing Harry turned page after page scanning the words but not reading them he stopped at one entry when he saw his own name and he just stared at the words.

Are you excited Harry? Are you ready to be a father? I'm not sure I am and I want us to raise our baby together but that's not going to happen, not if you're still with the littlest Weasley. I hope you're happy Harry-

Harry turned and read each passage where is name appeared and one of the last entries made him cry, Draco had their- the child after his mother and father, depending on the sex and Harry couldn't help but fall a little more for him. "Harry?"

He looked up into Andy's worried face "he's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With my child?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Harry didn't understand why Draco kept it from him.

"He thought you were still with Ginny and no matter what he didn't want to ruin that relationship, not when he saw how happy the two of you were in the Leaky just after his birthday. Harry you have to understand that this is a big issue for Draco, for any pureblood to have a child out of wedlock it brings shame on the family Harry. He's not to blame Harry, neither are you. That's why Lucius kicked Draco out, he found that Draco willingly had sex with you that is frowned upon severely and that he got pregnant well it's ten times worse."

"So Lucius threw him out?"

"At first Lucius thought he'd been raped and was willing to accept the child, but when he found out the truth or most of it, he doesn't know the baby is yours." She stopped and the unfinished sentence hung in the air.

Harry stood from the table his shoulders humped, he passed Teddy back to Hermione and smiled weakly at the women "thanks for this guys but I think I need to be alone. I need to get my head around this," he scooped up the journal and left pausing in the doorway "when is the baby due, Andy?"

"Soon. Officially it's due August second but give or take a week."

"Then it can't be mine, I didn't- we- it was May and-" he was blushing furiously.

"Male pregnancies take only four months, otherwise it's too much strain on the body."

Harry's lips formed an 'o' but no sound came out he turned and made his way back to his room where he shut the door, turned on the light and started to read the journal from the very beginning.

XXXX

Scorpio information from http:/www.brighthub.com/science/space/articles/

Iolanthe information from http:/www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Iolanthe


	8. Love Can Save us all, can't it?

Pain shot through him forcing him to wake with a gasp, Draco rolled off his side and onto his back hands automatically going to his large belly he cried out as a wave of pain washed over him again. He tried to rub his hands over his stomach but when he found that it was hard he panicked and yelled out.

Narcissa came running into his room her nightdress swaying with her body's movements and Lucius wasn't far behind he had managed to put on a dressing gown. He looked on in horror as his only child was wracked with pains, Draco was pale but his cheeks were red and he was covered in sweat. Narcissa smoothed his hair from his face and called a house elf; she asked it to bring a facecloth and bowl of cool water when the house elf returned Narcissa wet the cloth and gave it to Lucius.

"Wipe his forehead and comfort your son, if Mr Potter does not come with Andy you will not see him again," she stared him down until he took the cloth before hurrying out of the room.

On the bed Draco whimpered, "hurts."

"It is all right son, I'm here" Lucius moved smoothly to the bed and took Draco's hand in his own whilst wiping down his brow and along his cheek. Praying that Narcissa was quick and that Potter would come Lucius watched helplessly as his son writhed in pain.

XXXX

Stepping out of the floo at Grimmuld Place Narcissa heard the clock chime two am as she ran up the stairs and called for her sister, on the second floor a door opened and Harry stood there in his boxers "uh, everything alright Mrs Malfoy?"

"No my son is in labour. I need you and Andy to come with me," she held out her hand and took Harry's elbow "where is Andy?"

"Probably feeding Teddy in the kitchen," he went with her down the stairs "uh why do I need to be there? Draco never even told me, he just sent me a bloody journal."

"Pardon? My son told me he had told you," they arrived at the kitchen and Andy was pacing with a sleepy Teddy in her arms, his hair was fire truck red.

"Right" she said when she had spotted them "time to go." The two sisters hurried to the kitchen fireplace, Narcissa lighting it and Andromeda sorting Teddy out they were just preparing to leave when Andy turned back to look at Harry. "Harry come on, boy!"

"Why?"

"Because without you and your magic Harry my son will die," Narcissa pleaded and Harry bit his lip.

"The baby?"

"Will live without his or her father."

The sisters stared at him as he stayed rooted to the spot and Andy sighed "just come through soon Harry" she pleaded. Unfortunately the sisters didn't have the time to waste waiting for Harry and flooed out into the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, hoping that Harry came through. Narcissa leading the way up the stairs to Draco's room, they entered and as soon as he saw them Lucius let go of his son's hand to sweep Teddy from Andromeda's arms and leave the room causing Narcissa to chuckle "he's terrible at this sort of thing, fainted when Draco was born." Andy conjured a partition covering Draco's chest and lower regions from his eyes in case he woke as she performed her work to birth the baby.

XXXX

Still in pain Draco clutched at his father's hand as he babbled apologies, Lucius soothed him with his baritone voice forgiving Draco and telling him that he loved his son and would always love him. Father and son looked at each other knowing that all was forgiven between them; Draco smiled as his father pressed a kiss to his forehead "you are doing so well my son."

"It hurts, can you make it stop?" Draco begged.

"I cannot, but Andromeda is coming. Your mother went to fetch her I do hope they will be here soon."

A weak giggle escaped from Draco who looked at his father with weary mirth "I remember when I cut my leg, I've never seen you so green. I'm glad you're here dad."

"You haven't called me that since you were a little boy," Lucius had tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm still your little boy" Draco arched and cried out in pain "will mum bring Harry?"

Lucius frowned, "I know not." He quickly thought it over he came to the conclusion that Potter was the other father "but I pray that she does so you can see your child and I can keep my son."

Draco frowned, "I don't, ah, get it."

"Tell me son, about him or her." Lucius asked to distract Draco, from what he had just said he had thought Draco knew that if the other father wasn't there with his magic to help heal Draco that he wouldn't make it. Obviously he hadn't researched but Lucius didn't have it in his heart to be ashamed or disappointed in his son, not after everything that had happened the past four months.

"Iolanthe or Scorpius depen- depending on-" Draco groaned and suddenly his father wasn't at his side and Draco's vision blurred all he could see was blue in front of him. Crying out when another unknown sensation occurred, it felt as though a rod was being dragged along his stomach. Draco looked to his left to his door and knew he was hallucinating but still he reached out and called out "Harry" swearing he felt he man's hand encase his but everything went black and Draco knew no more.

XXXX

Harry sat in the kitchen of Grimmuld Place staring at Teddy's bottle that Andy had left as her and Narcissa rushed out. Draco was going to die, if Harry didn't go and see him and save him. He wasn't sure he could do that, could he save someone else?

Maybe Goyle was wrong when he said "you are not the Saviour for all of us, you save those you want to. Those you love." Harry was so sure he loved Draco, maybe he didn't maybe he was just infatuated.

He lost his virginity to Draco and could that be it? Is sex all Harry actually wanted from Draco? Did he feel a sense of obligation to the blond because he had given a part of himself to the blond that no one had ever had before and now Harry fancied himself in love with the Slytherin just because of one morning.

The Slytherin had been so unaccommodating since then he had kept his pregnancy from Harry but everybody else it seemed knew; Andy, Narcissa, Lucius, Goyle, Zabini, hell even Hermione knew. There must have been signs, signs that Harry missed but what were they?

Harry was so lost in his thought he didn't even notice the clock chiming five in the morning, but he made his decision after a lot of contemplating. Harry prayed silently that he was doing the right thing before he stood and turned away from the kitchen table.


	9. Decisions Have Consequences

Narcissa stared down at her grandson's face he was a beautiful boy in her eyes, he had blue eyes which was to be expected they would either darken to green or lighten to grey. He had slight tufts of pale blond over his little head, making him appear to be bald and a small button nose and perfect little lips. He was a quiet baby having only cried when he came out and then slept in his grandmother's arms as she sat by her son.

Andy was there and handed a handkerchief over when she noticed tears trickling down her sister's cheeks, murmuring so not to wake either baby "everything will turn out," Andy pressed a kiss to Teddy's head. And then glanced at her nephew, he looked so angelic his blond hair spread over the pillow in an odd halo formation but his cheeks and face were so pale, Andy sighed and leaned over to press a kiss to his cold cheek.

Eyelashes fluttered against her cheek and she pulled away to see Draco opening his eyes "hello there, you've taken your time waking."

"Aunt Andy?" Draco glanced out the window and saw the curtains were drawn, "what time is it?"

"It's around six-thirty in the evening you've had a good twelve hour sleep," Andy smiled as Narcissa moved around her to present Draco with his son.

Draco stared at the blue bundle in her arms and his eyes opened wide "it that-" he didn't finish.

"This is your son Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy," Narcissa smiled at the expression of wonder on her son's face. Andy placed Teddy on the bed next to Draco before helping him sit up so he could hold his son, the women positioned his arms so the boy's head was supported and Draco had one hand free to trace over his son's features.

Narcissa smiled tenderly "there's something else."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing to worry about Dragon ther-" she was cut off by the door opening and Draco looked over to see his father walking through the door.

"Father!" Draco cried out softly but frowned when Lucius stood aside to let Harry into the room. Harry who was carrying a similar bundle to the one Draco was holding, except Harry's was pink.

"What?"

"This is our daughter, Draco. Io, like you wanted" Harry bit his lip and glanced at the blond who gaped between his son, his daughter and Harry who smiled broadly "they're twins Draco."

"Wow, oh that's just wow."

Harry came over and sat on the bed by Draco's knee, "would you like to hold her?"

Nodding Draco held out his hands and Andy took Scorpius from his arms, as Narcissa had picked up Teddy and passed him to Lucius, Harry handed Iolanthe over and then took Scorpius from Andy. Draco looked down at his daughter and saw that she shared the same nose and mouth as her brother and her eyes were the same but they would change over time, her hair however was black large tufts of black hair over her head.

"Potter," Draco ground out "you had better not given our daughter your disastrous hair."

Harry grinned at Draco before looking at the room's other occupants "could you give us a few moments please?"

"Oh sure," Andy smiled "I tell you what we'll let your friends know. Are Blaise, Greg, Pansy, Hermione and Ginny the only ones?"

Draco nodded but Harry said "and Neville, and Luna, I'm sure Ginny will let Dean know."

The adults left and when they were alone Harry sighed and Draco asked "where were you?" when Harry frowned at him in confusion he continued "when I woke up you weren't here, neither was Io. Where were you?"

"I took her walking, she seems to prefer it to staying still like Scorp does."

"Oh right, and you don't mind the names?"

"No, I don't. I like Iolanthe, it's a beautiful name and how can I not like Scorpius, not after the meaning behind it."

Draco smiled and hesitated then looked away, he heard Harry sigh. "I broke up with Ginny as soon as I saw her that morning. When she came to Grimmuld she was telling me she was back with Dean and that she was happy for me, at the Leaky well, we were just messing about. I'm so sorry that you caught me in all my bad moments, I don't blame you for hating me."

"I don't hate you."

"You probably should."

"How did you know what I was going ot ask?"

Harry looked down at Scorpius "I didn't, I just figured that you needed to know and that no matter what I'm yours. Even if you don't want me," Harry glanced at Draco through his fringe.

"I want you Harry," the blond stated simply.

"But?"

"But it will take time, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"So let's start now," Harry suggested "what's the story behind your name? The 'Draco' constellation, what's that about?"

Draco smiled and shuffled on the bed, "why don't you come and sit up here next to me?"

Biting his lip Harry stood and Scorpius immediately began to waken, "fuck" Harry swore "okay how do we do this?"

Draco giggled and untucked one arm from around Io's little body and let Harry place Scorpius in his arms before he took Io into his arms and stood, making his way around the bed the covers lifted and he slipped under them before they righted themselves around him. "Show off," Draco muttered at Harry's display of wandless magic, harry chuckled and moved closer until his head rested on Draco's shoulder.

"This okay?"

"I- yes" Draco rested his cheek on top of Harry's head "my constellation is a dragon. The dragon who guarded the golden apples of Hesperides and it was the Eleventh of the Twelve Labours of Heracles which was to steal the golden apples. He killed Ladon, the dragon, with one the arrows he dipped in the poisonous blood of the hydra. Hera later placed the dragon in the sky as a constellation, that's only the Greek myth. In Roman legend the dragon, Draco, was defeated by Minerva and tossed up into the sky upon his defeat."

Harry laughed slightly "ironic that, don't you think?"

"It is a little, your turn."

"What do you want to know?"

Draco thought, "I want to know about your parents. What you know of them?"

"What?" Harry moved his head and turned to look at Draco.

"Is that a problem?"

"I expected something like what it was like to fight Voldemort or why Dementors affected me so much, not- not that."

"I know what it's like to live with Voldemort and I saw the fight, I don't want to know about Harry Potter. I just want to know Harry, just Harry."

The smile on Harry's face was blinding and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of Draco's lips "well my mum was beautiful long auburn hair and brilliant green eyes."

"Like yours?" Draco murmured.

"Like mine" Harry agreed "she was kind and Snape's best friend. But he got caught up with the Slytherin's and when she got with my dad he was jealous because they hated each other. My dad was the school bully and he picked on Snape, a lot, and when Snape found out that Voldemort was targeting me because of the prophecy. He went to Dumbledore asked him to save them, to save her which he did or tried to do. But that's another story, my dad was a seeker he was popular and loved the attention and I look exactly like him, except the eyes. He like to play jokes on people and had good friends in Sirius and Remus, Pettigrew just followed them around."

Harry glared moodily at the bed covers breaking from his trance when Draco nudged his shoulder "hey, it's alright. You've got me now, we're family you and I."

"Can two people be a family, Draco?"

"Of course, it's how any family starts. Besides there's four of us, not two" he smiled and leant his head on Harry's shoulder whilst yawning "I'm so tired."

"You and me both," Harry yawned as well "it's hard work pouring your magic into someone."

"What do you mean? Which one almost died?" Draco looked over each baby as if he could see which had needed extra magic when Harry's soft voice stopped him.

"You."

"What?"

"Apparently if the other father isn't present during birth the man carrying the child will die, so I had to get here. I was a bit late so it was a more concentrated amount of magic over a shorter period of time but it was enough."

"Wow, so when I blacked out-"

"You flat lined, to put it in the muggle way," Harry sighed and stood "c'mon get some rest, the babies are in the room next door your mum and Andy have said they'd look after them so we can get a full night's sleep." Harry left the room and took Io out with him when he came back Narcissa was following.

"Dragon, try to rest" she said as she slid Scorp from his arms and he pressed his lips to her cheek "good night Harry."

"Night," he called after her before looking at Draco "I'll um, see you in the morning then."

"Harry," the brunet turned to face him "please stay with me, tonight."

"Of course" Harry grinned and resumed the place he had recently vacated but this time his lay down fully and didn't touch Draco.

Draco smiled softly and turned to face Harry he curled into Harry's arms and tucked his head underneath Harry's chin, hearing the steady heart beating near his ear. Draco pressed at kiss to Harry's chest before snuggling down and falling asleep, feeling safe and loved. Harry smiled down at the top of Draco's head before tightening his arms around the blond as he let himself drift off to sleep.

XXXX

When he woke Harry had never felt this warm, he didn't want to open his eyes and ruin the peacefulness of the situation. He sighed and snuggled closer to Draco's body and tightened his arm that was around the blond's waist, sometime in the night they'd swapped positions and Draco was on his back and Harry on his side. Draco wriggled closer which caused his thigh to brush against Harry's morning erection and he let out a loud gasp as he thrust his hep forward for more friction.

"Harry," Draco groaned sleepily "Harry you have to stop."

"Nggh, why?"

Draco smiled as Harry forcibly dragged his hips away from him, "I can't have sex or any sexual activity for two weeks." And he couldn't say it out loud but he wasn't sure they should; his relationship with Harry was unsteady at best and it didn't need to be complicated more with sex.

Harry groaned and threw the covers off the bed before rolling off the side, "where are you going?" Draco asked indignantly he wanted to cuddle more, and he pouted at Harry.

"For a cold shower and a wank," Harry growled.

Draco stared after him helplessly before he sat up and sat on the side of the bed he pushed himself off the bed to stand and promptly fell to the floor, the en suite bathroom door opened and Harry ran out looking panicked. He stopped in front of Draco who glanced upwards and quickly looked away, Harry had obviously fled the shower as he was wet, his chest was heaving and he was still hard and erect.

Blushing Harry knelt and lifted Draco onto the bed, "you are on bed rest for a few days, you're weak from both the childbirth and the near death-" he bit his lip and his face held a pained expression. Unable to stop himself from touching the cock that was right in front of him, Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's erection which caused his knees to buckle and he hit the side of the bed, half lying on top of Draco. Harry aligned their mouths and kissed Draco hungrily as Draco moved his hand in harsh tugs quickly bringing Harry off, Harry continued to devour Draco's mouth thrusting his tongue in and out in a crude intimation of what he wanted to do to Draco. Soon it all became too much and Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth to bury his head in the blond's neck, howling as he came over his chest and Draco's hand.

"Wow," Harry weakly raised his head to see Draco licking the residual come off his fingers "you taste good."

Pulling Draco's fingers away from his mouth Harry then replaced them with his tongue as they kissed, Draco's hands uncontrollably began travelling over Harry's naked form and Harry's clenched in Draco's blond locks. Draco had a tight knot in his stomach, guilt was not a pleasant feeling and he hoped he could stop himself. Suddenly the door burst open as Narcissa and Andromeda ran in with their wands raised, they men pulled apart and stared at the women who looked at each other before looking in the general direction of the boys and Andy said lamely "we heard howling." They refused to look at Harry who glanced down and saw that his chest had streaks of come over it and he went bright red before running back into the bathroom and firmly slamming the door.

Draco smiled tightly "good morning."

"It seems to be a good morning for you," Andy smirked and Draco went pink in the cheeks.

"It was a good morning for Harry, I merely helped him along. How are my children?"

Narcissa let out a slight cough "they are fine, we will bring them to you. Yours and Harry's friends will be visiting today, perhaps you might have a bath," she suggested delicately.

He nodded, "I'll get Harry to take me when he comes out of the shower."

The women left and a few minutes later Harry was poking his head around the door "they gone?" when Draco nodded he emerged in only a towel.

"Before you get dressed do you think you could help me to the bath?"

"Oh sure, want me to carry you?"

Draco held up his arms "of course."

When they were in the bathroom Harry sat Draco on the toilet, with the seat down as he filled the tub with hot water and violet oil to the water. Draco smiled "how did you know?"

"Know what?" Harry frowned.

"That violet was my favourite," he nodded at the bottle in Harry's hand.

"Oh, in your journal you said that Iolanthe meant 'Violet Flower' and that Sweet Violets were your favourite in looks and scent," his flushed covered his chest and neck as well as his cheeks.

"You remembered?"

"I couldn't forget," he leant over and pecked Draco's lips before pulling the t-shirt over the blond head. Harry paused and traced the scar that he had put there with sectumsempra as he traced one of the fine scars Draco shivered "cold?"

"No, it's sensitive to your touch."

"Why?"

"It's a curse scar. Your magic put it there and your magic is in you so when you touch it, well it's sensitive," Draco smiled at Harry whose eyes had softened.

Harry helped Draco stand and as he leaned against Harry, Draco wriggled out of his boxers Harry kept his hands tight around Draco's waist before easing the blond into his arms and placing him in the bath. Draco hissed as the hot water washed over his most recent wound and clenched his teeth, Harry noticed something was wrong and ran a hand over Draco's hair "what's the matter?"

Draco whimpered and moved his hand to press against his stomach, Harry eased his hand away and looked at the angry, raw wound that went horizontally across Draco's body from hip to hip. Harry touched a finger to the skin just above the wound and Draco smiled tightly "Aunt Andy says it'll heal completely, it'll just take time and that's why I can't have sex cause the contracting muscles and what-not could cause it to split open and not heal."

"Ah, right" Harry sat on the floor by the bath tub and watched as Draco washed himself, when the blond was clean Harry helped him stand and then gave him a towel, steadying him as Draco dried himself before dressing himself. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's back and supporting his weight as they walked back to the bed, when Draco was settled Harry grabbed some clothes and dropped his towel then dressed.

Smiling at Harry, Draco watched him dress before he called for a house elf to take Harry's towel away and get Narcissa and Andromeda, and the twins.

XXXX

Draco Constellation information from http:/en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Draco_(constellation)


	10. Breakdown

Draco sat in the bed cuddling Scorpius and Harry was pacing around with Io, they had recently fed the twins and were now trying to get them to sleep. Neither man talked to the other, Harry wasn't sure what was wrong with Draco and had been snapped at for asking whereas Draco was furious with himself for giving into his urges to touch Harry and feared that he had ruined their relationship. Both men were startled when the door opened, Harry turned to see Draco smiling at Pansy, Greg and Blaise who came in and Pansy smiled at Draco before looking down at Scorpius.

"He's gorgeous," she smiled and as Draco showed off Scorp to Blaise and Greg she moved to where Harry was pacing and Pansy stepped in front of him forcing him to stop.

"Potter," she murmured and he nodded at her before gazing back down at his daughter and brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Would you like to hold Io, Par- Pansy?" Harry said politely trying to make an effort and he handed Io over when the Slytherin nodded.

Harry watched as Pansy started to walk with Io and then he looked over at Draco who tilted his head and Harry moved towards the bed, "what is it?" he asked when he arrived.

Draco suggested "perhaps you should go and wait for your friends by the floo."

The lone Gryffindor frowned, "why would I do that? My children are here," he started at Draco who didn't look away but Blaise and Greg quickly moved to where Pansy was and crowded around the two females trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I know but, you don't need to be here. I'm here and I trust my friends," and when Harry opened his mouth to protest Draco became vicious in his attack on Harry "or is that the problem? You don't trust Slytherins and Death Eaters with your children!" The blond snarled.

"I never said anything about that!" Harry exclaimed angrily, "you're the one who brought that up but if you don't want me here Draco then just say so."

"I don't want you here" Harry looked taken aback and hurt by Draco's words and he sneered at the blond before storming out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind him. Not enough to make the twins cry but enough to let Draco know he was angry.

Draco let out a breath and stared at the door and Pansy stated "you're an idiot I hope you know that."

"How so?" he drawled.

"He loves you and the twins anybody can see it. You just pushed him away if you were smart you'd grab hold of him with both hands and never let go."

XXXX

Harry sat in the drawing room staring morosely into the fire thinking about what he had done wrong to make Draco push him away so harshly, Harry closed his eyes against the burn of tears and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The flames turned green as Hermione stepped through with Ginny and Neville on her heels, as soon as she saw Harry struggling with his emotions Hermione sat on the sofa and wrapped her arms around him letting him cry into her shoulder.

Once he had calmed down Harry rubbed his face harshly and smiled sheepishly at his friends "sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry Harry, what brought that on?"

"Draco, he's being difficult, he even kicked me out when Pansy, Goy- Greg and Zabini, Blaise came to visit," Harry sighed.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that-"

"It was exactly like that Hermione," Harry interrupted "he said and I quote 'I don't want you here' and I left."

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed "we can come back if you don't want to see him now."

"No" he stood and turned to look at Ginny and Neville who were huddled near the fireplace "my friends deserve to see my children as much as his do. Come on."

He led the way up the stairs to Draco's room and Neville spoke "children Harry?"

He grinned "twins, one of each. My boy's name is Scorpius James and my little girl is Iolanthe Lily. They are beautiful and I'm biased" they reached Draco's door and Harry knocked quickly before entering.

Draco looked up from the bed and glared at the group of Gryffindors especially the red-faced, fed-eyed Harry who was leading them "what are you doing here?"

"Introducing my friends to our children" Harry snarled at him before looking at Greg who was cuddling Scorp, Pansy was still walking Io.

Greg lumbered to his feet and held Scorpius out to Hermione who took him and smiled "oh he's just adorable." Ginny and Neville took turns in holding him as well, as Harry took Io off Pansy and started walking around with her.

Draco was irritated that there were strangers holding his son "give me my son back, Longbottom."

Neville stepped forward and handed Scorpius to Draco so Harry handed Io to Neville, "there you go Neville try to keep moving she gets a little temperamental if she's in one place too long."

Draco glared at Harry "I don't want strangers holding my children Potter."

"They aren't. They are my friends and they are your friends" Harry said indicating to each trio in turn "they are not strangers. Besides you have your son, my friend is holding my daughter."

"They are my children Potter, you only had a small role in creating their existence" Draco snapped.

"And whose fault is that? It's yours and you know what? If they are your children" Harry spat, his anger and frustration getting the better of him, "then you don't need me" he spun around and stormed out this time slamming the door behind him causing both children to cry.

Inside Hermione stared sadly at the door and then looked calmly at Draco who was trying to sooth Scorpius "do you want Iolanthe as well or do you need help?"

"I-" he dropped his eyes guiltily and Hermione took Io from Neville and began to sooth her eventually both babies were calmly lying in the arms of the adult holding them.

Neville said "I'm going to find Harry he probably shouldn't be alone."

"Here take Iolanthe, Harry definitely won't do anything stupid with her around" nodding as he took the baby Neville quickly left the room almost running into Narcissa who pointed at the next door. Smiling politely as he tanked here he entered to find Harry on the rocking chair "here you are mate."

Harry looked up and smiled sadly but reached out for his daughter none the less, hugging her to his chest. The two friends sat in silence not needing to talk and unaware of the turmoil in the room next door.

As soon as Neville had left Hermione rounded on Draco "you are a selfish bastard! Let me tell you something Malfoy if you keep pushing Harry away pretty soon he won't try to come back. Harry loves you, he loves you" Draco sighed causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows. "You don't believe that? He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

Draco stared at her as she continued to rant "he hates this place especially since that night when Dobby was killed. When I was tortured and when Pettigrew killed himself in front of Harry because he owed Harry a life debt. This place has bad memories, your father doesn't help not after the night at the ministry when Sirius- " she broke off with tears in her eyes. "I hope you'll be happy Draco, you and your children because if you keep pushing and testing Harry and his limits he's going to stop fighting and pushing back, he's going to let you push him away. He already is."

Draco did nothing but stroke his son's cheek, he refused to look at anyone in the room and the two Gryffindors shook their heads sadly and left the Slytherins following soon after. The five of them were outside where Narcissa was still standing "thank you Hermione for trying to talk sense into him. He's just so closed shop and such emotional hard work. Mr Longbottom is in there with Harry," she nodded to the twins' room.

Hermione poked her head round the door "Harry we're leaving now," he looked haunted as he grimaced in her direction.

"Bye."

After a "see you later Harry" Neville trudged out of the room and together the six teenagers decided to try and sort out their friends lives. They each knew that Harry and Draco were well suited to each other but Harry had had enough fighting and Draco had known too little affection.

Draco was still stroking Scorpius' cheek when Harry opened the door his eyes were still red as if he had been crying more. "I thought you'd like to say goodnight to Io," he presented their daughter and Draco took her in one arm and let Harry take Scorpius out once Draco had pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and whispered good night.

Harry came back and they repeated the process he took the baby, Draco kissed her and Harry left. The blond lay down and stared expectantly at the door waiting for Harry to come back so they could sleep together again, but Harry never came back.

Draco sighed and willed the tears that were blurring his eyes he began to think that Granger and Pansy were wrong; he wasn't going to lose Harry. He already had and it was his own fault. Harry stayed next door with the twins, sleeping in the rocking chair and when they woke during the night he was there to sooth them picking one up and rocking the others crib alternating the next time they cried.

XXXX

The next morning neither Harry nor Draco had slept much and Harry was now exhausted in the rocking chair but still unable to sleep so he just stared out the window thinking about Draco.

Draco had decided last night that if Harry didn't bring the children to see him then he would go and find him. He knew that was an excuse to go and find Harry so he made up his mind and got out of bed, barely standing because his stomach was so sore but Draco forced himself to walk forward.

He clutched at the wall and bent double to try and relieve the burning ache and ripping feeling in his abdomen. He opened the door to the twins' room and saw Harry dosing on the rocking chair, he leaned heavily against eh doorjamb wheezing "Harry."

The brunet turned to look at him and as soon as he saw Draco his green eyes widened when he saw the sweaty, pained face and he shot out of his seat to grab Draco and carry him to the rocking chair. He lifted the blond's shirt and sighed in relief when he saw that the wound was still intact but quite red, he moved around the room and found a healing lotion that Andy used on Teddy's nappy rash but she had explained that is could be used for anything.

Harry soothed it gently over Draco's raw wound and visibly saw the blond relax "better?"

"Yes" Draco rasped "thank you."

"Anytime."

Harry put the lotion away and kept his back to the blond "Harry. Harry I'm sorry, I- I guess I got scared. I was so afraid that I'd lose you, I retreated when I knew that we- I was guilty of complicating this" he waved his hand between them "more with sex. And I, selfishly, decided that if you left because of me you wouldn't take my heart with you, but I was wrong."

Harry had turned to face Draco but the blond wasn't looking at him "I'm not good at talking about how I feel but I don't want to lose you Harry. I don't want our children to lose you," he smiled directly at Harry looking into his eyes "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"That's good."

"That's good? I tell you I love you and you say 'that's good'?" Draco was confused.

Harry walked closer to the blond and stopped only when he was kneeling in front of him "keep falling Draco, I've already fallen and there's room at the bottom for one more." Harry smiled softly.

Draco pulled Harry upwards and sealed his mouth over Harry in a kiss, "no, you're wrong" he whispered when they broke for air "there's room at the top, Harry, where we can soar."

Chuckling Harry tightened his arms around Draco "that was pathetic. But you're right" he looked into the silver eyes "I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry. And I know I'm going to fuck up again but please bear in mind I- well I've never loved anyone like I love you."

"Me either" Harry grinned before kissing Draco again, they continued to explore the others' mouth but when the door opened and Harry pulled away when heard a familiar voice exclaim "oh Merlin!"

"Molly, Arthur" he said as he stared at them "what- why are you here?"

Molly smiled widely at him "we came to see our grandchildren. Ginny couldn't keep quiet about them yesterday."

Arthur broke in "we're sorry for the way we treated you, but you have to understand that it was hard for us to see that you had suddenly come out. And Ron didn't help when he said you had cheated on Ginny."

"You're our son Harry, as much as the others and Ron's sentiments are not ours" Molly shook her head as she said that to emphasise her point. "So are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh right" Harry flushed and Draco sat up higher in the rocking chair and took Harry's hand.

"Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley these are our children. The one nearest you Sir is our son Scorpius James" Draco indicated with his hand to the father cot as both children were in white onesie pyjamas "and this is our daughter Iolanthe Lily, feel free to pick them up. I shouldn't stand I'm still a bit weak and Harry's in shock."

Molly laughed and moved to pick up Io smoothing her dark hair "oh dear she's got Harry's hair poor dear."

"I hold out hope that the longer it is the tamer it is," Draco smiled at Molly the looked at Arthur who was staring down at Scorpius. "You can pick him up Mr Weasley and I hope you realise Mrs Weasleys you'll have to fight with my mother as to which of you is Nana and which is Grandma."

"You must call me Molly, Draco and call him Arthur." She smiled kindly "and I do believe that Andy needs to added into that equation as well."

Draco grinned at her and tightened his grip on Harry's hand before turning to him "you okay?"

"I-" Harry didn't say more he stood and walked towards Molly before wrapping his arms around her she quickly shifted Io onto the cot before hugging Harry tightly. Draco could see she had tears in her eyes and he heard Harry whisper "thank you. Thank you" Molly shushed him and pulled away after a while a little flustered and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

She pushed him in the direction of Arthur and the two men hugged, Arthur pressed a kiss to Harry's brow "you're welcome son." There was a bit of an awkward air after that and Draco sat up a bit more and winced, Molly came and fussed over him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Aunt Andy reckons it will take a week but it hurts to buggery" he grinned sheepishly at hte expression on Molly's face "sorry."

Molly asked "may I?"

"Oh go ahead," Draco lifted his shirt and she tutted before looking around for her bag which was by the door, pulling her wand out she summoned it and pulled a bottle out and poured it onto Draco's stomach, the blond hissed but as Molly used her other hand to run her wand across the potion it solidified and he sighed in relief.

"Aloe vera," she said happily "Arthur's muggle fascination helps at times but if you ever repeat that I will deny it until my dying day."

Draco chuckled "you have my word."

The four started to talk and after a while both Draco and Harry started yawning and the Weasley's decided they should leave, Harry walked Arthur out but Molly stayed behind and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek "take care of Harry please? He's been hurt enough he didn't need Ron to walk out on him again. For the third time, it was bad when Ron left him alone in fourth year and again last year but this is much bigger and I'm afraid they won't recover."

"I'll take care of him and I promise when I'm better and the twins are able to travel in a few weeks we'll come and visit you. Maybe Ron will be alright when he sees the twins or how happy Harry is. I love him Molly."

"I know you do, I can see that and he loves you."

"Molly."

"Coming Arthur," she winked at Draco who smiled back and she left quietly, Harry came back about five minutes later, called for a house-elf to watch the children until Narcissa, Lucius or Andy came and carried Draco back to their bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back last night, I was just so-"

"Angry. I get it, I'm sorry."

"No I was more hurt than angry but I understand. At least I think I do." Harry leaned over and kissed him, before settling his head on Draco's chest "we'll get through a lot won't we?"

"Yes, and we'll be together for a long time" Draco shoved weakly at Harry who rolled off him "urgh" Draco peeled off his sweaty shirt and lay back down opening his arms for Harry but Harry just stared at his chest tentatively reaching out to touch the necklace he was wearing.

"You're wearing it."

"I've never taken it off," Draco flushed.

"But yesterday, when you bathed-" Harry left it hanging.

"It was under a spell to keep if from getting wet it sort of acts like a glamour," Draco smiled as Harry lay back in his arms with one of his strong arms going across Draco's chest.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Draco felt Harry smile against his chest "I love you too. Now go to sleep, I'm bloody knackered it's exhausting staying up with them all night."

"We'll do it together next time."

"Yes together."


	11. Epilogue: The Stag and the Doe

Five years later.

Harry sighed, he was exhausted but was enjoying sitting down and talking with Draco and his family, Narcissa and Andy were sitting on the couch opposite the one Draco and Harry were on whilst Lucius was sitting in a chair by the fire. Three five year olds came running through the door "daddy, Scorpius and Theodore are saying that there's no such thing as a girl deer!" She was clearly annoyed with the two boys.

Harry chuckled as little Io clambered onto his lap "careful sweetie" he murmured. "There is such a thing as a female deer, it's called a doe."

"That's not true Uncle Harry. Is it Uncle Draco?"

Draco laughed "I'm afraid it's true gentlemen. You both know there is a male deer, a stag-"

"Like daddy's pa-tro-nus" Io sounded out and looked proud when she received smiles from the adults, "but what does a girl deer look like?"

"Expecto Patronum" Draco said as he aimed his wand and a beautiful doe soared from his wand and galloped around the room.

"Papa, that's a girl deer," Scorpius said "it looks no different other than the sticks out of the head."

"Antlers, Scorp" Draco said smoothly.

The blond boy rolled his green eyes, a habit he had picked up from his Papa "we're going to play now" and he and Teddy ran off leaving Io to scramble down from Harry's lap and trail after them.

"Wait for me!" She yelled as the boys ran, she chased after them her green eyes blazing and black hair bouncing with her movements, Draco had been right the longer it was the tamer it was. It fell in beautiful curls around her face and down her back.

Harry watched his little girl run after her brother and cousin "a doe Draco?"

"Yes father."

Lucius smirked "for how long?"

"Since I could cast one, end of fifth year."

Harry took his husbands hand, and squeezed. They had had a small ceremony when the twins were almost a year old, on the anniversary of when Harry and Draco got together on May third, with friends and family present. Pansy was Draco's best woman, with Scorpius, and Harry had Hermione and Io it was seen over by Kingsley who was officially Minister for Magic by then.

Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder and thought back to that afternoon, where they had celebrated the twins' fifth birthday at The Burrow. It had taken a few years but Harry and Ron were on track with their friendship and Ron was even civil towards Draco, it helped that Ron was attracted to Pansy and Draco was helping him court her.

Ron and Hermione had broken up over disagreements about Harry and Draco's relationship in the early days and Hermione had formed a bond with Blaise. They were now married and Hermione was expecting her first child within a month, George had married Angelina and together they ran the joke shop and their son Fred was three. Charlie was still single, Bill and Fleur had Victoire who was turning five in a couple of months. Ginny and Dean were finally engaged as she had been travelling as Seeker for the ChudleyCannons and he was now an artist, infamous in both the muggle and Wizarding worlds. Luna and Neville were dating, but it was hard around Neville's work as a Professor at Hogwarts. Greg and Millicent Bulstrode had married but were not anticipating children, Seamus was still single and loving it and had been eyeing Charlie at the party.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand bringing him back to the present "you all right?"

"Yes," Harry angled his head up to whisper in Draco's ear "I want you inside me."

Draco shivered and he looked at Harry before standing and pulling the brunet to his feet, "we're going to say goodnight to the children and head off."

"Good night darlings!" Narcissa called with a knowing twinkle in her eye, they returned the sentiment and called for the children who all came running, faces red from excursion.

"Your daddy and I are off for the evening, we'll be back tomorrow to pick you up. Behave you two" he looked at his twins "and be good for Granny Andy, Grandma and Grandfather."

He bent to pick up his son and press a kiss to his cheek and then letting Harry embrace him and kiss his opposing cheek, they did the same with Io and Teddy. Looking at them there was very little resemblance between all three other than Io and Scorpius' eyes, Draco loved that they both had Harry's eyes and Scorp and Teddy had inherited the Black family looks lean and pointed. Iolanthe had pale skin and was very feminine and they assumed she had taken after Harry's mother, her own namesake.

Approximately an hour later Harry and Draco were in their bed in the country home that they owned, Harry was quickly undressing Draco and himself when they are both naked Draco stilled Harry's movements with a question.

"Are you happy?"

"How could I not be?"

Draco sighed "I mean, everything could have gone so wrong-" Harry leant down silenced him with a kiss.

"But it didn't. I am deliriously, incandescently happy" Harry waved his hand in what could have been a careless a motion but when he straddled Draco's lap and slowly impaled himself on Draco's erection it was clear he had cast wandless lubricating and stretching charms.

Sighing when Draco was fully buried in him Harry rocked back and forth "are you happy Draco?"

"Yes. I have the man I love, I have two beautiful children" he ran his hands over Harry's swollen stomach "and another one on the way in a month."

Harry started to move up and down, Draco meeting him thrust for thrust "were you this randy when you were knocked up?"

Draco laughed and started to move his hips faster "no, I think it varies on the person."

"Oh, close Draco," Harry gasped out before moaning loudly and coming across Draco's chest as he felt Draco empty inside him as he called out Harry's name.

Harry flopped onto his back and Draco curled around him his hand stroking over Harry's stomach, "love you" Draco whispered.

"Love you too, Draco."

They fell asleep entwined around each other and inside Harry their child kicked out in excitement; she was ready to meet her fathers in person. Soon.


End file.
